Love?
by seeige
Summary: Chapter 9. After the long night, Kurogane gets wakenup with water, Only later on that day Fay goes missing! Is he joking or is this the real deal? KuroxFay Sorry I'm not taht good at sumaries!
1. Chapter 1 love?

"DAMNIT!" Kurogane yelled. He was trying to have a nap all day, (more like trying to get away from the mage and the manjuu.) But every place he tried to go, the mage managed to find him. This time he was outside in a tree. It was a warm world they were in. A young girl named Calleigh had a house with many bedrooms so she helped them. Kurogane aways had a weird feeling about her, as if she knew who they were and what they were doing.

Fay looked up at the tree with his brigh blue eyes. " KURO-RIIN!" Fay sang.

" What do you want mage?" Kurogane asked. His voice sounded like he gave up on hideing and wanted to rest.

" I wanted to let you know Calleigh wants you to go into town to get some food. But I told her that you dont know where it is so she went to go get it," Fay said,

" So you bugged me to tell me that I was supose to go do an arren, but got out of it since I didn't know where it was?" Kurogane said getting angery.

" Yeah, but Syaoran looks bored so I'm here to ask if you could help him train some more, and then you have something to do that you like that the same time." Fay exclaimed rather happily. His blond hair was now dancing in the slight breeze.

Kurogane looke down at the mage with his crimson eyes. He glared at him for bugging him for the fifteenth time that say. He jumped down from the tree and looked liek he was ready to cut off Fay's head with his swoard that was at his side. His black hair was slightly moving from the breeze. He then stormed off the the house.

" Hey, Kid. Want to train some more?" He called in the door way.

Syaoran then came into the room and looked at the ninja with his big brown eyes.

" Not right now." Syaoran said, " You know what I'm doing right now." He said looking down embarrased. He knew that in the world they are in now it was getting close to christmas, He was trying make Sakura's present. He wanted to train more. He just wanted to make her a presnt first.

Kurogane then turned around and say the mage their now silently sneeking away.  
" Why dont you go ask Syaoran if you can train him some more, He looks bored. You'll be doing something you like!" Kurogane said ina mocking voice trying to sound like Fay when he saw him sneeking away. Fay turned around and smiled at him.

" Well, I guess that slipped out of my mind that he was still makeing that present that will take a few days to make." Fay said.

" YOU BETTER RUN! YOU STUPID MAGE!" Kueogane said, now taking his sword out of it's holder and now ran after the mage swinging at him. Fay was running around the yard laughing like a little kid being chased by his father.

" STOP!" Calleigh was obviously back with the food and Sakura was with her. Fay stoped and Kurogane had the sword only inches away from his head.

" CALLEIGH!" Fay said excitedly. He ran towards her and grabbed the bags from her hands. Her long red hair was tied back in a pony tail. She looked at Kurogane and Fay.

" What happened this time?" She asked Fay. Kurogane was now putting his sword away.

Fay smiled. " Well cranky pants over there was trying to nap all day, so I thought I should get him to do something. But I accidentaly forgot that Syaoran was busy, after I told Kurogane to go help him train. So he got mad."

Kurogane glared at the mage. " YOU DIDN'T FORGET NOTHING! YOU JUST WANTED TO BUG ME!" Kurogane yelled.

Fay wimpered and ran into the house as if he was afraid.

Kurogane never got why he could never kill him. He could easily, but he never could. He stared at the door While Sakura and Calleigh walked in to help put away the groceries. He stayed looking at the door wondering why.  
Did he have feelings for the mage? he thought on this subject when Sakura came walking thorugh the door.

"Kurogane, Do you want me to bring out your food for you?" Sakura asked kindly.

" No, I'll come in." he said. He looked up at the sky. It was starting to get dark. He wished he could practice, but there was nothing to practice on. He walked in the house and sat down in his normal chair at the table. It was at the end where Fay couldn't sit beside him and bug him like the first time they came there.

* * *

_" Well, It's not much, but it was the best I could do." Calleigh said when she sat down. There was roast and potatoes and freash bread. She spent all day cooking. Fay tried to help but she would kick him out every time. _

_Finaly they were noweating the delicious food that she was cooking all day.  
Kurogane decided to sit by the window. He thought it was a nice spot. When he sawSyaoran sitting across him he didn't relise that someonealready was sitting beside him._

_" Kuro-pii, want me to pass you the roast?" Fay sang to him happily. Kurogane groaned and nodded._

_' why me? WHY ME!' He thought to himself as he hit his forehead ever time he said each word._

_Fay would try to force feed him when he was staring off in space. Kurogane turned around and threw his sppon at Fay and hit him in the face and left a red spoon mark._

_" Kuro-pii is so mean!" He cried fake tears._

_He just rolled his eyes and tried to finish his dinner quickly._

* * *

This time she made stew and bread. Kurogane always loved her cooking. He also loved Fay's desserts he made. 

They were always so, perfect.  
The ninja starting to think about his day while he ate. He finished his healping and waited for Fay to bring in the fountain cakes. He looked at the door way and say him come in with his hands full as usual. This time Kurogane got up to help him, instead of dropping one again and having to let fay eat it.

" Thanks Kuro-fu, Why are you being so nice?" He whispered as they started to hand out the cakes.

" Well, I thought that after the whole stay here and watching you struggle to get everyone their cakes and watching Sakura always getting up to help, I thought to give her a rest and make sure that you dont drop one and you having to eat it." He explained.  
Fay turned to him and looked at Kurogane with a suspicious look.  
Kurogane then started stareing at his gorgous ocean blue eyes. he couldnn't help but stare at them.

" It's rude to stare you know." Fay whispered at him. Kurogane looked away and sat down.

He was confused on his feelings everytime he looked at Fay. He quickly ate his cake and rushed into his room.

_' What is wrong with me?'_ He thought to himself. He plopped down on his bed and looked up at the ceiling.  
He kept thinkg about what it was untile he ended falling asleep.

* * *

Fay walked into his room as well. He landed on his bed like a feather. He too also thought about the ninja. He knew that he had feeling for the ninja but he didn't know if he too had them. But he always stared at his eyes. He always caught him staring at him. 

_' Why would he be staring at me? It's not like he has the same feeling for me as I do.'_

Fay thought to himself. He wanted to ask Kurogane but he thought better. He closed his eyes and feel asleep.

* * *

Kurogane heard banging on the wall. He thought it was the mage trying to annoy him. He got out of bed and sleepily opened the door. He saw Fay trying to hurt himself and was holding a lamp post. Kurogane eyes went wide and wasn;t sue if the mage was sleep walking or just really doing it because his eyes were wide open with fear. 

" Fay?" He said. He accualy said his name instead of stupid mage, not idiot, or anything else.

Fay swung the lamp at him with forse so much forse that when kurogane caought it with his hands that is hurt.

Kurgane was so scared for his friends life. He let go of the lamp and Fay swung again. Kurogane ducked and tackled Fay to the ground. He sat on his stomach and got the lamp away from him he threw it down the hallway. He heard the lightbalb break but he didn't care.

" Fay, Wake up!" He said as loud as he could without waking anyone else up. Fay was strugling to get out of his grasp. He looked so scared. Kurogane then tried shaking him. It just made him more scared. Kurogane then hit him slightly against the face and it worked. Fay looked up at Kurogane.

" Good morning Kuro-pii, why are you ontop of me?" He asked seepily

" You tried to hurt yourself and tried to kill me! What the hell were you dreaming to make yourself crazy!" Kurogane said now getting himself off of the mage, helped him up and took him in Kuroganes room so they could be a bit more louder without waking anyone.

" Nothing. I wasn't doing anything to myself and I wasn;t not attacking you. I must have been in the hallway you were ontop of me for some reason." Fay said shrugging

" That's why my hand has a pole mark on my hand, You hit my pretty well that I will need a cast on it!" Kurogane said.

Fay looked down at the floor.

" Now explain!" The ninja demanded

" I- I had a night mare." Fay said.

" What could possibly make you that beserk!"

" It was, about my past." Fay said truthfully. He didn't want kurogane worried about him, and he didn't want to lie wither.

Kurogane looked at him with worry. Kurogane was wondering why he felt bad for the mage, but he couldn't help it, he walked over and gave the blonde man a hug of comfort. Fay's eyes widened.

" What hs gotten in you?" He asked.

" What do you mean?"The ninja asked still hugging the othr man.

" You have always said even in the begining, you dont want to know anything abot my past or anything, you just want to go back to where you live. And You always want to kill me. But your comfprting me right now nd trying to figureout what's wrong."

Kurogane was silent for a bit. He didn't even know why.

" Well, Thanks anyways. Fay said ow letting go of the taller man.  
"I guess I'll go back to my room." Fay said now heading for the door. Kurogane wanted to tell him something but he wasn't sure what so he let the mage leave. Once he left Kurogane sat on his bed.

_' What is this feeling I'm having. I'v never cared about anyone. I just want to go bck to my home. So why am I like a little girl with an older guy to swoo over?'_ he said to himself.

_' Am I in love with the mage! The annoying man that lives to bug me?'_ Kurogane was nervous to even think of that feeling.  
_' Maybe it is ust I became really close and dont want to see him hurt!'_ He thought desperatly. But everytime he thought about it, it always came back to love.

He smacked his head in frusteration. ' I can't be in love! Only people who are in love do stupid things for the other!' Kurogane thought.

"ARRG!" He said in frusteration and banged his bed.

He layed down and fell back too sleep. He didn't want to think that he even cared for the mage, even think about loveing him! He decided to sleep onit. He might have been to tired to think stright. He will find out tomorrow the real truth.

* * *

So this is my attempt at a kuro-fay . Please R&R.  
Chapter 2- night time wanderis on the way. 


	2. Chapter 2 night time wanders

Kurogane groaned as her heard knocking on his door.

" Go away!" he grumbled. He heard who it was, even though he knew right away who it was.

" Kuro-woof, You can't stay in bed all day! You've got to eat!" Fay yelled through the door. He was acting like what happened last night never happened.

" FINE!" He yelled at the door. But he never moved. He lay down and heard the mage wasn't banging on the door no more. He thought he could finally get more sleep when the door opened.

" KURO-PI!" Fay wined!  
" YOU BIG FAT LI-" He was cut off when a pillow went sailing through the air and hit him in the face. Kurogane smirked and planted his face in the pillow.

" -AR!" Fay finished when he took the pillow off his face.

" LEAVE ME ALONE!" The ninja yelled in his pillow.

" No one normal wakes up in the crack of dawn unless they are training for battle!" Kurogane complained.

" It isn't the crack of dawn, the sun is up and shinning brightly!" Fay said happily now jumped on top of Kurogane.

" WAKE UP!"

" If you want you life to be a happy LONG life I suggest you get off me." Kurogane growled.

" Big puppy is so grumpy!"

Fay quickly jumped up and ran out of his room laughing.

"Stupid mage." Kurogane mumbled now angered so much that he couldn't get back to sleep. He got up and walked out of his room and down the hallway. He could hear Fay in the kitchen. Kurogane sat down in the living room in his favourite chair. He hoped that the feather was something easy to find. When they actually tried to find it.

The raven hair man rubbed his eyes in sleep. When he opened his eyes and saw Fay only two inches away from his face.  
" Here's your breakfast!" He said cheerfully with a tray of food in his hands.

Kurogane was so shocked he almost fell backwards in his chair.

" WHAT'S YOUR PORBLEM!" he yelled at him.

Fay smiled. My problem is you aren't eating." Fay said.

The ninja clutched his hands trying not to hit him but it was so tempting.

" By the way, last night. I'm sorry if I scared you and Thanks for that hug." Fay said and put the tray of food on a table by the chair and walked back to the kitchen to help Calleigh and Sakura.

Kurogane started to give a rare smile. He was glad his hug helped. Then the smile left as fast as it came.  
' WHAT WAS I JUST THINKING!' he groaned and picked up the food. It was pancakes and there was a happy face in his pancake that looked a lot like a dog.  
Kurogane got up with the plate of dog pancakes and went to Fay.

" What … is ... this?" He said trying not to yell since Calleigh and Sakura were in the room. He didn't care if Sakura was in the room. She was use to his yelling from previous worlds, but Calleigh hated it.

Fay smiled. " It's a happy dog face! It was to thank you!" Fay said happily.

Kurogane growled and walked back to his chair and ate it. He felt happy the Fay actually did that, but he didn't want them to know that their tough ninja has gone soft so he pretended that he only ate it because he was hungry and didn't want to waste food.

Syaoran came into the living room.

" Kurogane, I was wondering, that if we could train?" He asked hopefully.

" I thought you were making something for the girl?" He grumbled while he as still eating.

" Yeah, but She will think something's up if I don't train. So can we?"

" Sure, It's not like I have anything planed." Kurogane mumbled. " Just be at the park in twenty minutes. I need to finish this and get dressed." Kurogane said.

Syaoran then went to his room to prepare. Kurogane slowly got up and went to his room. He heard Syaoran already leaving for the park with his sword. Kuogane put on black jeans and a black t-shirt. He grabbed his sword from his closet. The ninja walked over to the door and opened it to leave his room and once again Fay was right there in his face once he opened the door.

" HI! So I'm guessing your going to train with Syaoran?"

" DON'T DO THAT!" He yelled at Fay as she pushed hi way through and and went to the front door." And yes, I'm training the kid."

" Bye Kuro-muu!" he called as Kurogane left. Kurogane ignored him and left down the road.

He made a different route to the park. He wanted to attack Syaoran by surprise to see if he will be on guard. He was thinking about Fay the whole walk. He got to the gate in what seemed like seconds and came out from his thoughts. He saw the kid swinging his sword around, trying to get use to the sword.

Kurogane, using his ninja training, sunk up behind the kid and swung his leg t trip him. Syaoran sensed it and jumped and swung the sword at Kurogane.  
While Kurogane was still kneeling down on the ground from trying to trip the kid, he grabbed his sword quickly and blocked the shot. His hand was still in ain from last night, but he never showed what he really felt.

" Good you're finally trying." The ninja said standing up. He sensed the boy was never trying. That he wasn't giving it all tat he could be. But when he thought it was someone else he accurately hit Kurogane's sword as if to hurt him.

Syaoran dropped his sword to his side. He didn't know what to say. He was shocked that he was meaning to hurt him, thinking it was someone else, And the fact that Kurogane didn't get mad, as if he was glad he was trying.

" Ok, So what do you want to learn?"

Syaoran thought about it.

" Anything that will help me save the princess when she is in trouble, and that will help me get the feathers from foes." He explained.

" It's a good enough start, you just need to know the weak spots on someone. You need to when fighting to block the shots. Don't try to attack until you know your opponents moves. Give it about eight to ten moves until you attack. That's your best bet. " Kurogane explained, " Ok, That dead tree over there, try and think it is someone attacking the girl. What would you do in the situation?"

Syaoran listened to all what he said.

" I would let him attack me first, try and figure out his moves then attack, If I still don't understand his moves in ten moves, I will keep on blocking shots until I understand. " Syaoran said. " That's only If he was attacking me, if he was attacking the princess I would attack him. Try to take his arms off so he can't do anything. Maybe just make it quick and take his head off." He suggested.

" That's one way, but that's acting to rash. Can you attack him in another way without killing him?"

" Well, I can just stand in the way of the princess and him and stop him."

" That's better. I only recently learned that killing someone isn't the answer for everything." Kurogane said.

For the rest of the time, Kurogane got the kid to attack the dead tree to get the feeling of his sword.

On their way back from the park, they saw all the people getting ready for Christmas, even though it felt like the middle of summer.

Kurogane looked down at the boy. He wanted to ask the boy if he sensed the girl with weird powers, and seemed like she knew a lot about them, but he didn't know how to word it, or even say it. He just gave up with that thought and decided to ask Mokona when they were alone.  
The four of them decided to pretend the manjuu was really a stuffed animal. But Kurogane thought she knew that it wasn't.

They kept walking in peace when Sakura came running up to them.

" What it is Princess?" Syaoran asked.

" Nothing, I just saw you guys. I was wondering I you want to help me pick out a present for Fay, Mokona, and Calleigh. I couldn't make anything that would be them. I tried making Fay a scarf, but that didn't work out, so I tried making drawings. Nothing worked. So I came down here to see if I can get anything for them want to help?" Sakura said hurriedly.

" I want to go back to the house, you two can go." Kurogane said grumpily and walked off towards the house.

He put his hands in his pockets leisurely and watched the people. He decided that it was Christmas he might as well get something fro everyone.

He had some money from helping around the house. Calleigh worked and he paid him money from house work, Sakura for helping her with the groceries and cleaning the things that Kurogane didn't, she paid Fay for the cooking and Syaoran for the yard work. Kurogane did the most house and yard work so he got most money. He went to a store and bought a box of chocolates for Sakura, a big cat chocolate for Fay, a sheath for Syaoran, (his was starting to rip), small stuffy for Mokona and some books for Calleigh. He saw that she loved to read so he got her a few books that he thought would keep her occupied for a bit. The ninja bought a lot of rapping paper and bags to put it all in because he didn't want to bother anyone to get him the stuff. He put it all in a bag big enough so that Fay would think that it was nothing important.

He got to the door and opened it. He threw his shoes off and went down the hallway to his room.

Kurogane growled at the nickname and walked out.

Fay heard him come in and saw him walking down the hallway.  
" What did kuro-pu buy today?" Fay exclaimed rather happily.

" Stuff, nothing important." He grumbled. He kept face away from the other man so he could hide his smirk.

" Oh, Why? Is it presents?"

" No, I hate Christmas, I think it is just a stupid holiday they made for greedy kids to get presents that they really don't need. It's suppose to be a holiday where family and friends get together to have a good time!" Kurogane growled and walked in his room. He closed the door with a lot of force and if he slammed it any harder, he probably would have broken it.

He lay the presents on his bed and started wrapping the presents. Since Christmas eve was only 2 days away. He picked out a bag that had a cat on it and shoved the chocolate in the bag and wrote

" To Fay  
From: Kurogane"

He wrapped the booked neatly and wrote

" To: Calleigh  
From: Kurogane"

He did this to everyone's presents. He hid it all in his closet and decided to give Mokona's gift to him on the day when he could be alone with the white manjuu.

There was a knock on his door and Kurogane stuffed all the left over wrapping paper and bows under his bed and walked over to the door.  
He opened it and who other then Fay was at the door.

" What do you want?"

" Can you help me set up the tree? I meant to ask you when you came in but I forgot."

Kurogane rolled his eyes and walked out of his room. He followed the blonde man. He had his usual skip in his step.

" Why are you in such a good mood?"

" Nothing, I'm always happy!" He said mater-of-factly.

He sighed heavily and kept following the mage. They went out side and there was a small Christmas tree.

Kurogane easily picked it up and carried it into the house. Fay showed him the stand that was supposed to be put in. He put it carefully in the stand and let Fay adjust the setting so the tree wouldn't fall to the side.

Once it was done Kurogane could let go.

" Now for the decorations!"

" Have you never had Christmas?"

"Well yeah, but I never got to decorate the trees." Fay said.

" Oh. Well I'll let you do it. I've done it many times when I was little." Kurogane said. It was just an excuse to go do something else.

" OK!" He exclaimed rather happily to know he could decorate the tree.

" Just to point out, but on the lights before you put the decorations on. It just makes it a lot easier." Kurogane added before he left.

He sat in his room and heard the mage sing Christmas carol's.

He went to Fay's room and saw Mokona on Fay's bed.

" Hi Kuro-woof."

" Why do you too like to give me silly nicknames?

" Because it is a lot easier to remember then Kurogane." He explained.

" Whatever, I'm not here for that. I was wondering, you know that girl, do you sense like this magic, it's way different from normal magic. And it seems like she knows about us. Have you noticed that or is it just me?"

" No, I sense it too. But I think everyone but Sakura can sense it. I have that question asked by Syaoran as well, but I know Fay knows since he is a magician he can sense magic. But it is not like the dark kind, it is just a different type of magic and he wont tell me what it is." Mokona complained.

" I can probably get it out of him. I'll find out. Thanks, I just wanted to know."

The white manjuu smiled brightly.  
" Bye, bye Kuro-tan!"

He went to check on the others. He got into the living room and Fay was tangled in the lights.

Kurogane went over and helped untangle him. It took about twenty minutes before he could actually get him out of the lights.

" Thanks Kuro-muu." He said gleefully.

"Your welcome." He said and helped put the lights on so he wouldn't get tangled again.

Fay clapped when Kurogane turned on the lights.

" Now all you got to do is put the decorations on. It's not that hard. Do you want me to help you?"  
Kurogane was shocked at what he just said to the magician.

Fay too was shocked. He never had seen the ninja act this way towards him. He mostly wanted to kill him or ignore him. It was a shocker for anyone.

" Are, you feeling ok?" He asked hesitantly.

" I'm fine. Can't I be nice for once?" He asked.

" Well, it just doesn't suit you? Why are you being nice all of a sudden?"

" Well, to tell you the truth, I don't know." Kurogane said.  
He looked into Fay's eyes and was staring into them.

" Ok then." Fay said and grabbed a box, " here you put this up, and I'll but these up." He said opening the box of decorations and started putting them up.

Kurogane stopped stare at Fay and started putting up decorations.

He wanted to tell Fay what he was thinking right now, but he thought it was awkward. He looked away when he was thinking that he actually loved the man that he used to hate.

They finished putting the decorations up.

" Something missing." Fay said. Looking at it thoughtfully.

Kurogane slipped away and grabbed all the wrapped presents (except Mokona's) and put it all under the tree.

" PERFECT!" Fay exclaimed. He ran into his room and put down all of his presents he got.

" Dinner!" Calleigh said from the kitchen.

"Wow times sure flies by." The ninja said, and realised how hungry he was when she said dinner. All he had all day was the stupid pancakes that he loved.They sat down in their usual spots.

That's when Kurogane realised that the kids came back from the store.

They ate happily and had their dessert that Fay made. Once dinner was done, Kurogane left the table to his room. He was tired but he didn't know exactly why. So he opened the door closed it and fell on his bed in exhaustion. He didn't put on his nightgown. His face was in his pillows and he sighed heavily. He heard a knock on his door.

" You can come in if you want." He said through the pillow. He was too tired to even move.

" I can see you are trying to sleep, I can go." He said about to leave.

" No, you don't have too." He sat up in his bed and looked at Fay.

" I just wanted to thank you again about last night. And how is your hand?" Kurogane looked down at it.

"It's fine." He lied. It still hurt and it still felt fractured, but he didn't want to make the magician worry over it.

" Ok." He said, " Tell me if you need anything for it. Ice or anything, just tell me ok." Fay said worriedly.

"It's fine. You look like you haven't sleep. You should go to sleep and we can talk about this tomorrow." Kurogane said.

Fay looked at him with a look of ' who are you and what have you done with Kurogane?' kind of look.

" Can I ask you something before you go to bed?" Kurogane asked.

Fay nodded as he stayed by the door.

" Why do you care about me? Why do you make little nicknames?" The ninja asked.

" Well, I care because I've gotten to know you and you are one of my friends." Fay said, " And the nicknames I thought were cute" Fay looked down at his feet. He was thankful that the lights were off because he started to blush as well as Kurogane.

" Well, the only question left is, even after I threaten to kill you, hurt you, you still do it, you still care. Why?"

" Like I said before you are my friend and I know you wouldn't actually hurt me. Because I think you like me!" Fay said jokingly.

Kurogane growled at that, even though he was totally right.

Fay laughed slightly. " Anything else Kuro-wan?"

" No, Not right now." He said. He wanted to figure out his feelings before he said anything to the magician so he wouldn't make a fool of himself. He wasn't sure if he really did like the mage, he just had feelings for him.

" Ok. Good-night Kuro-pipi." He said and left the room.

When the door was closed. Kurogane stared at the door.  
" Good night, you stupid mage." He smiled and lay down and fells asleep as soon as he hit the pillows.

Fay was outside his door. " I want to tell you how much I like you, but only when I know how you feel. I don't want to ruin a friendship because of my feelings." He explained outside the door. He too had feelings for the ninja. Only he knew his feelings. He just didn't want to make it awkward between them. Fay walked to his room and fell asleep.

In the middle of the night, Kurogane woke up. He went to the window in his room and say that Fay was in the backyard. Kurogane went out of his room and went to the backyard.

" Why are you here?" Kurogane asked when he got beside Fay. He saw that he was looking up at the sky.

" Haven't you ever wondered what someone you love is thinking right now?" Fay asked.

" Yeah." It was only recent for Kurogane to know what he was just talking about.

" Well, that's what I'm doing, I'm trying to think what that person is thinking about." Fay explained. He lay down in the grass and went stargazing.

Kurogane did the same thing and lay beside him and stared up in the sky.

" So this is why you look tired all the time." Kurogane said.

" Yeah, I can never sleep. So I come here and think about that person." Fay said. Talking about the ninja.

" Well, can't the manjuu send a message to that person?"

" That would be pointless to get him to send it to that person." Fay said dully.

They were silent for a while.

" What if you like someone and you don't think they like you? What if you do tell them what they think and they don't want to know you, or even be around you no more if you told that person?"

" I don't know. Just give it a chance. You'll never know." Kurogane said. He was completely clueless whom he was talking about. He thought that it was someone in his home world.

" Well…um." Fay was trying to tell him something but he didn't know how to say it. " What if it is… you?" He said.

Kurogane was now getting what he was talking about.

" You love me?" Kurogane asked.

Fay nodded. His face was beat red.

" Well, I don't hate you because of it." Kurogane said.  
"I'll tell you something on Christmas eve." Kurogane said. He was blushing too. He knew his feelings and now he wanted to tell the mage them. But he thought in two days he could think of something special he could do and tell him then."

Fay no wished he never said that because he wasn't sure if he was going to feel the same way.

Kurogane couldn't see what his expressions was, but he could sense he was awkward." Don't worry, it will be good trust me." Kurogane said.

Fay was sort of relived. " Well, I'm going back to bed." He said and rushed inside.

Kurogane stayed like that for a bit. He smiled the biggest smile in years. He walked inside after and fell asleep again. For tomorrow he had to plan something big.


	3. Chapter 3 the talk

The next morning Kurogane woke up on his own. No annoying wake up's, nothing. He was confused. He got up and went out in the hallway. There was no sound. He went into the living room and Calleigh was sitting there, reading a book.

" What time is it?" he asked.

" Almost 1:30." She said without looking up from her book.

" Why didn't Fay do his usual wake me up ritual?"

" I asked him the same thing, but he just said that he wanted to let you sleep in for once."

' That's odd.' " Thanks." He said to her and went to Fay's room. He knocked. No answer.

" Hey, I'm coming in." Kurogane said outside the door and Fay wasn't in there.

" Manjuu, where is he?"

" He didn't tell me. He left somewhere." Kurogane sighed in frustration. This was taking out of his special night tomorrow that he was trying to plan. He still couldn't believe that him, of all people falls in love with the mage.

He walked out of the room and went to his room to plan the night, how he was going to say, and now he was going to get the mage to come.

He was in his room all day he never came out for dinner. He was confused with his feelings. He wanted everything perfect.

In the middle of the night he went out to get something to eat. He went to the fridge and then there was a plate of the dinner that he didn't eat. He grabbed it and didn't bother heating it up. He just ate it cold. He was so hungry. He was walking to his room with the plate in his hands. He got in his room and closed the door and looked at the paper that was on his bed when he sat down. He read it over and over again and thought it was perfect.

When he finished he set the plate on the bedside table and lay down to sleep.

The next morning he heard a knock on his door.

He groaned and shoved him pillow on his head.

The knock came again. He grabbed a book and threw it at the door.

" WAKE UP!" A cheery voice came through the door. Kurogane was confused for a minute to the voice. He hadn't heard it all day that he was afraid that he was mad at him.

He groaned once more and covered his ears. Then something jumped on him and was shaking him.

He growled and ignored the mage.

" Yesterday I was nice and let you sleep in, today I wont since it is CHRISTMAS EVE!" He practically screamed.

He didn't want to wake up early today. He wanted to sleep more he was so tired. He stayed up way to late in the night to make sure that it was going to be a good night.

" COME ON!" He started to shake him more. Then Kurogane got frustrated. He grabbed the mage and placed him on the ground and off of him. He lay back down and covered his ears.

Fay smirked and blew a blow horn. Kurogane never heard one before got startled by it and jump out of bed and fell face first on the ground.

Fay then ran out of the room laughing because Kurogane ran after him with his plate and aimed it at him and was about to throw it when Syaoran grabbed it out of his hands and told him that it was bad to throw plates at someone. Kurogane growled in frustration and punched the wall. He sat down in a chair in the living room.

Fay brought him his breakfast. " Here Kuro-woof." He handed him the tray of food.

Kurogane took it and saw that it was bacon and eggs. He started eating it rather quickly.

Fay looked at him. " Did you even eat yesterday?" Fay asked as he watched the ninja eat.

" I might have." He mumbled.

Fay's eyes widened. " I knew I shouldn't have let you sleep in!"

" It's alright." He grumbled with his mouth full. He put the plate down and walked to his bedroom.

" Why are you not going to train, or chasing me around?" Fay asked.

" I- Have other plans." He said simply and walked in his room.  
What he had planed for that night was that he would after their dessert and go to his room like usual. When Fay came to bug him he would take him out into the garden for a night stroll. He was going to take him to the cities lake that ran right through it. They would sit beside the lake and he would then tell him. Tell him that he figured out about his feelings. That he cared for the mage, that he loved him. He got dressed into different clothes. This time he decided to try and find a red shirt to try and get into the season for Fay. But he didn't own any colour clothing.

He gave up and just went with his normal black t-shirt. The ninja walked out of his room to go help with anything else that would be needed. Fay, Sakura, and Calleigh were going to be making the dinner that night. Syaoran was going to put some decorations up outside. Mokona was going to stay in the room and pretend to be the stuffed animal.

Kurogane went into the kitchen and smelled the roast cooking, pie's baking, and other food that smelled wonderful.

" Do you need me to do anything?" Kurogane asked.

" I didn't bother make you do anything since you are too anti-fun." Fay exclaimed.

Kurogane rolled his eyes and walked out of the room.

He decided to visit Mokona since there was nothing for him to do.

He just walked in and the white manjuu was sitting on the windowsill.

" What are you doing?" Kurogane asked.

" Looking out side. I wish I could just go walk out of this room and help everyone with the decorations." Mokona said rather glumly.

" Well, maybe it is time that girl knew that you are actually some little annoying fluff ball that takes us around to different worlds." Kurogane said.

And yet again he got the look of confusion.

" ARE YOU GOING TO GIVE ME THAT LOOK TOO! IT'S CHRISTMAS, AM I NOT ALOUD TO BE NICE!" He yelled at him and slammed the door on his way out. He got to his room and threw the door closed.

He tossed himself on his bed and lay there to cool himself off. There was a knock on the door.

" WHAT IS IT?" He snapped.

The door opened slowly. Then closed again, with Fay now in the room.

" Everyone heard you scream at Mokona in the kitchen. But only Sakura and I knew who it was. It looked like what you have said was true, it seems that she does know about us."

" I never said that to you." He growled.

" You said it to Mokona, and he asked me if you had come up to me about it yet."

"Stupid manjuu" Kurogane grumbled.

Fay watched him. He looked different. As if he wanted to say something to him, but wasn't able to say what was on his mind.

Kurogane sighed. " I'm going out, there's nothing to do here." He grabbed his sword and walked out of his room," I'll be in the park." He mumbled and walked towards the front door.

Fay stood in his room and watched him leave his room. Fay was wondering what was on his mind. Fay went back to the kitchen when he heard the front door shut.

Kurogane slowly made his way to the park. The sword in hand, he made it to the park. The ninja was training on the dead tree.

" Kurogane?" He swung the sword around not knowing who it was and it was only inches to Syaoran's throat.

" Oh, it's you kid." He said slumping the sword down.

Syaoran looked at him. Then down at his sword that was in his hand.

" What!" Kurogane snapped.

" Nothing, I just came here, want to train together?"

Kurogane looked at him. " Whatever." He grumbled.

Syaoran and Kurogane fought each other to train their speed.  
They practiced a couple hours until they started to get hungry.

When they walked in they found that Mokona was out of Fay's room and jumped on them.

" What the?" Kurogane asked.

Fay came walking into the room. " Well, I went and talked to Calleigh about how we thought she knew about us. It's seems she did, and wanted to help us. She is having family problems and doesn't want to deal with it. She was reading prophecies and it talked about us. It didn't say names, but it talked about us. That is why she wasn't freaked out when you yelled at Mokona in my bedroom." Fay explained.

" That's why I'm out here now." Mokona jumped on Kurogane's shoulder.

He growled and threw the little white manjuu at Fay and walked in his room. He threw his sword in closet.

He heard the front door open and a " Hello!" He knew Calleigh's childhood friend was the one that came in the house. Kurogane hated the kid and didn't bother going out to say hi. The ninja realised he always goes to his bedroom way too much. He sighed heavily and went out to everyone. He guessed that the kid was going to stay for dinner. Kurogane went into the living room and sat down.

" Kurogane?" Sakura came into the room.

" What?" He asked.

" I know how you don't like Jason."

" How did you know?"

" Every time he is over you look more angry and your fists are always clutched together as if to restrain yourself from not hitting him." She pointed out.

" Oh, Well yeah I do. Why are you here?"

" I was seeing if you want to sit across from him. To make him farther from you since you eat on one end of the table. "

" That would be good." He answered.

" Ok!" She smiled at him," And merry Christmas eve." She said happily.

" I have a question."

" What?" She asked.

" Why are we having a Christmas dinner on Christmas eve?"

" Because Calleigh has to work that night so she thought tonight we could have it and leftovers could be our dinner tomorrow." She said.

Then there was a commotion in the kitchen.

Sakura smiled brightly and chuckled. " I think our guest has found Mokona." She turned to walk to the table to set things up when she stopped and looked at Kurogane.

" By the way, something about him thinks the same as you. I don't like him." And she went to set it up.

Kurogane always got confused with the princess, but he never said anything about it. He rested his head against the chair and lifted his feet on the table. He closed his eyes and he sensed that someone was only inches away from his face.

" I would back off before I hit you, you stupid mage!"

He heard a little chuckle and his hand formed a clutched fist.

" SERIOUSLY!" He yelled and opened his eyes and there was the blue eyes staring at his red ones.

" Hello!" Fay smiled.

Kurogane growled. " What the hell do you want?"

"It's Lunch!" Fay exclaimed happily and was now a bit farther from Kurogane once he saw the fist.

"So you decided to come this close to my face and stare at me to death?"

" Yup!" He bounded away.

He didn't want to eat with Jason so he stayed in the spot he was in. He closed his eyes again and ended up falling asleep.

"Kuro-rin!"

" Not again!"

" Kuro-rin!"

" No!" He snapped.

" Kuro-rin!"

The ninja opened his eyes and was about to smack Fay but he saw that it was dark and looked like no one was there.

" Is it dinner?"

" Nope, You slept through it all, including lunch. You looked to tired so I let you sleep. Here." He handed him a plate of warm food.

He took it gratefully and ate it. Fay grabbed another plate beside him and ate too.

" You didn't eat?"

" No, I didn't think it was fare that I ate before you did so I didn't eat." Kurogane put his plate down on the table got up to the chair that Fay was sitting in after handing Kurogane the food, and the ninja smack him up side the head. Then sat back down and grabbed his plate.

" What was that for?"

" For being more of an idiot then normal." Kurogane shrugged.

Fay laughed slightly to himself and ate his food.  
When Kurogane finished he put down his plate.

" I'm going to bed." He said and walked towards the hallway and left Fay to eat his dinner in the living room.

The raven haired man didn't go to his room, instead he went to Fay's bedroom and stuck the note he made telling Fay to meet him at the little river in the town and he snuck outside without Fay hearing him leave. He made his way to the river and waited. Kurogane didn't hear Fay approach him. He only knew he was there when he sat down.

" You wanted me to come here?" He asked.

" Yeah, remember two nights ago?" He asked.

" Vaguely." He mumbled.

" Well, after you told me that you cared for me, I told you that on Christmas Eve I would tell you something. So I want to tell you what I wanted to say then, but I couldn't, not then. But first I want to know something. What is the real reason that you avoided me all day yesterday?"

Fay was silent for a minute. " Because I thought you hated me for what I said. So I didn't want that to happen." He explained.

" I wont hate you, unless you give me a good reason why. I will want to kill you at moments."

" More like all the time."

" But you get the point. It depends on what you say or do to get me annoyed. But I will never hate you."

" Was that what you wanted to tell me? That you will never hate me?"

" Not really." Kurogane said.

" What then? He looked out in the lake. He was afraid of what the ninja was going to say.

" I wanted to tell you, what you said two nights ago, I care about you too." He said. He started to blush after he said it.

Fay looked at him. " Are… You Serious?" Fay stammered.

" Yes, It only took me until a few days to actually know what I was feeling for you. And I figured it out." He answered.

Fay was confused.  
' How does this man love me?' He asked himself.

" Well, I wanted to say that to you. He mumbled.

Fay was stunned to hear that the man he loved, loved him back. He felt awkward to sit there at the moment. He didn't know what to say to the ninja.

Kurogane felt his feelings and decided to bring the mage closer.

Fay accepted this and snuggled against his chest.

" And if I find out you don't eat because I didn't, I will have to hurt you."

Fay smiled and just let the moment sink in. He was finally happy. He found the reasoning for living.

" That also includes if you don't tell me what's wrong." He added.

Fay just nodded while he was just looking out at the lake to feel Kurogane hold him close.

The ninja smiled at Fay.

" Hey mage?"

Fay looked up at him and Kurogane kissed him.

Fay's eyes closed and kissed him back.

' This is the perfect night.' Kurogane thought to himself.

When the broke apart, they sighed and watched the moon for a bit before they walked back, Kurogane carrying him since he fell asleep onto of him.

Kurogane put him in his bed. He pulled up the covers and brushed the bangs away from his face. He bent down and kissed his forehead.

" Goodnight, you stupid Mage." He said silently.

" Goodnight manjuu." He whispered to the silently sleeping manjuu. He walked out of his room and closed the door silently.

He went to his room and fell asleep almost instantly when he got into bed.


	4. Chapter 4 the start of the truth

Kurogane woke up to someone bouncing on his back.

" IT'S CHRISTMAS KURO-RIN! PRESENT TIME!" Fay exclaimed rather loudly.

' I got to stop going to sleep later in the night!' He thought to himself.

" WAKE UP!"

" No." He grumbled.

" WAKE UP!"

" Do you have to do this every morning?"

" YES! WAKE UP!"

Kurogane growled and sat up to make Fay stop bouncing on his back. He pretended to get out of bed and Fay raced out of the room like a little kid. Then once he heard him scream merry Christmas to who ever it was that was out there he fell back down and fell back asleep.

" Kuro-rin."

His fist was clutched tightly.

"Kuro-rin" The voice whispered in his ear.

" Shut up idiot!" He growled.

"Kuro-rin."

His eyes popped opened dangerously.

" WHAT!'' He snapped.

"You got to open your presents!" He smiled at him.

Kurogane mumbled stuff under his breath and got up to go into the living room with Fay right behind him pushing him faster.

The ninja sat down on the chair he usually sat in and propped his legs on the table.

Fay covered Kurogane with presents.

Kurogane growled and quickly opened his presents. If he wasn't so tired, he probably would have appreciated them more, but he just said thank you to who ever gave it to him and bunched them all up and tried to get back to his room when he was stopped, only someone was grabbing his leg.

" Let go." He said, trying to be calm.

" But, It's Christmas! You got to stop being in that room!" Fay said.

" I'm putting the gifts in my bedroom idiot!" He growled and shook Fay off him and went to his room. He put his stuff on the floor, except one.  
It was the one Fay got him. It was a stuffed dog with obviously handmade sword on its paws. He guessed that Fay wanted to make the dog look like him because he also saw the eyes painted red.

Kurogane couldn't help but smile at it. Kurogane felt bad that he didn't thank anyone properly. He just gave a quick grumpy one and wanted to leave. The ninja sighed. He placed the dog on his pillow and got up to put his presents away. He was going to go out to tell Fay and everyone a proper thank-you when he looked at the clock. He thought it was 8:30am. But it said it was quarter past 6:00am. Kurogane clutched his fists tightly.

He got to the room and he saw Fay smiling brightly at everyone. He turned around and saw Kurogane.

"Hi Kuroypon" He smiled when he saw the red eyes only looking at him and looked very, angry.

" What time is it mage?" He said with a smirk.

" Uh- 15 after 6?" He said looking at the clock.

" Do you know why I'm asking you that?"

" Because you can't read a clock?" Fay suggested.

" BECAUSE YOU DECIDED TO WAKE ME UP AT 6 IN THE MORRNING!" He yelled. He ran after Fay swinging a lamp at him. Fay laughed and dodged all of his swipes.

Calleigh gave up on telling him to stop chasing after the mage. " I'm going to get ready for work." She explained to the two tired kids and Mokona.

Fay ran around the house until Kurogane slowed down. He was having a merry time, where as Kurogane wanted to kill the man. He placed the lamp down and sat in his chair. Fay just sat back down on the floor and saw there was one more gift. He read whom it was for and whom it was from.

' He got me something? '

Fay said re-reading the tag again, still not believing the ninja about last night and about getting him a present.

He opened it and found a big chocolate cat. He was speechless like a little girl getting the present she wanted.

Kurogane watched him. " Do you like it?" He asked.

He smiled at the ninja. " Thank you!" He said happily, He gathered up all of his stuff he got and went to his bedroom. Kurogane that that was the weirdest thing he ever saw some do to see chocolate. He shrugged it off and just stayed there.

" What are you two going to do today?" he asked them.

" Well, I'm going to take Mokona into the market, and I think Syaoran is going to go to the park." Sakura said sleepily.

" So I don't have to watch you guys?" He asked.

" No, I'll practice by myself, it'll give you a chance to rest today." He said.

" Good, I need rest because of that stupid Mage!" Kurogane said.

The two got up after awhile to get ready. Calleigh left a few minutes after the two got up. Mokona left the room to go to Fay's room. Now that Calleigh knew about the manjuu, he could sleep with anyone.

Kurogane went to the kitchen to get something to eat. He grabbed bread, left over turkey, and mayonnaise. He quickly made a sandwich and went back to the living room. He took one bite and something was tugging at his leg. He didn't even get to his chair and Mokona was already bugging him.

" What?" Kurogane said with a stuffed mouth.

" Well, I was wondering, do you care for Fay?"

" What kind of question is that?"

" Saw you kiss his forehead, when you brought him in the room."

Kurogane's eyes widen. ' HE SAW THAT! He's not going to let that down.'

" Oh, Well he was having a bad day and I thought it would make him feel better."

" You're lying! It's one of my talents is to know if someone is lying or not."

" Well, if you know everything, WHY DID YOU ASK ME!"

" Because I cant tell if you care for him or felt bad, but I can tell if your lying or not." He smiled at him.

" Your stupider then the mage!" He growled and pushed the pork bun out of the way and sat down.

" Where is the mage anyways?"

" Sleeping."

The ninja smiled. Finally I can wake him up and annoy him!" Kurogane said happily.

He walked silently to his room and slowly opened it. Mokona on his shoulder, Kurogane stood at the doorway. He put the manjuu on the table. He bent down in the race starting position, and raced to the bed and jumped on the bed. He was careful not to jump on him. He looked too fragile.

" WAKE UP!" He said gruffly.

This time it was Fay groaning.

" NO! YOUR GUNNA BE AWAKE IF I AM WAKE UP!"

" No." Fay groaned.

Kurogane stopped jumping on the bed and sat crossed legged beside him.

" Are you ok?" He asked.

Fay nodded, " I'm tired."

" So?"

" So, I'm sleeping." Fay said. His head faced him with his eyes watching the ninja. His red eyes were watching him intently.

The ninja closed his eyes and fell on the bed asleep.

Fay laughed lightly to see the ninja still crossed legged and fallen asleep on his bed. Fay got another blanket for him and fell asleep beside him. Mokona laughed at Kurogane.

" See Fay, He does care about you?" Mokona said jumping down off the table.

" If you say so."

Mokona smiled. "Well, Me and Sakura are going out to the market place!" Mokona exclaimed and walked out of the room.

Fay laughed slightly and fell asleep. When he woke up, he looked over to his side and Kurogane wasn't there. He stretched and made his way out of the room.

" Kuro-pon?"

Silence.

" Kuro-pon?"

More silence. Then a loud CRASH came from the kitchen, someone swearing and another bang on the wall.

Fay made his way to the kitchen and saw Kurogane in an apron throwing the pan across the room.

More swearing and a fork were thrown.

Fay laughed and went behind the ninja. He brought his face close to his ear and said, " boo." Kurogane jumped and grabbed a pan and turned around.

" Hi." Fay smiled at him.

" You weren't supposed to see this." He mumbled.

" What? You swearing at a pan and throwing it?"

" No, Never mind." He grumbled and threw the apron off.

" Were you making breakfast for us?"

" Maybe."

" But you don't know anything about cooking?"

" I know how to cook stuff that you wouldn't like. Since all you eat is sugary stuff. I still can't see what's so important about it." He said.

" It is so yummy Kuro-pon!"

He growled at then nickname. At least it wasn't about him being a dog.

" Do you want me to make it?"

" Be my guest!" He growled at the pan that was lying on the floor by the table.

Fay chuckled. " Go sit down." He shoved the ninja out of the room and grabbed a candy bar and ate it.

" Are you kidding me?" Kurogane said seeing the candy bar, "It is 10 in the morning and your eating a candy bar while making food!"

" Yeah? Is that bad?"

" You will be running around the whole place! Thank god the stupid pork bun isn't here or else it would be bad as having 10 little kittens running around the house." Kurogane pointed out.

Fay smiled. He grabbed the pan and started to make bacon, eggs, and toast.

" Is, Sakura, Syaoran, Mokona, or Anyone here?"

" Calleigh is at work, Syaoran is practicing in the park, Mokona and Sakura are at the market."

" Ok." He said and only made for the two of them.

Kurogane watched Fay the whole time. He followed everything he did and tried to memories what he did so one day he could do that.

" Kurogane, You do know it is rude to stare."

He looked up and saw that Fay was done and was handing him a plate of food.

" I wasn't staring, I was trying to figure out how you do that." Kurogane said accepting the food.

" Do you know when they will be back?"

" Well Calleigh is sometime tonight, and I don't know about the rest." Kurogane said.

" Ok." Fay smiled at him. " What are you planning on doing today?"

Kurogane shrugged.

Fay watched Kurogane eat his food. He looked down at his food and poked at it. Kurogane looked up and saw the man he loved wasn't looking well. His face was wet, it looked like his pale skin was paler then usual, and it looked like he was shivering. He looked at the man into his blue eyes.

" Are you ok?"

" Fine, why do you ask?"

" You are paler then normal."

" I just woke up."

" You're not eating."

" I ate a candy bar."

" You're shivering."

" It's cold."

" It's too hot to even eat ice-cream outside!"

" I get cold easily."

" If your cold, Why are you sweating?"

Fay didn't have an excuse for that one.

" Your sick."

" No, I just have a slight cold."

" No your sick. And you're going to bed."

" But the food-"

" I don't give a rat's ass about the food, Your going to bed."

Fay smiled. "It's alright Kuro-pon. I'm-" He couldn't finish since Kurogane Picked him up and carried him to his bedroom. Fay didn't complain he was happy to be held in his arms.

The ninja rested him on his bed and tucked him in with the blanket, he left the room and got his blankets and covered Fay in that as well. He even went into Syaoran's room and borrowed his blankets just so Fay could stay warm and get better. " You don't have to do this Kuro-pon" Fay whispered.

" Shut up idiot." Kurogane said. He bent down close to his face when he tucking him in Fay watched him, and brought the courage to kiss Kurogane. Kurogane was caught off guard. Kurogane face was bright red, as well as Fay's.

" I'm sorry." Fay said.

Kurogane looked at him. " Don't be." He explained. And he kissed Fay passionately. Fay was shocked that He didn't yell at him, or threaten to hit him, but instead they were kissing. Fay could feel the warmth of the kiss. Their tongues were playfully teasing each others. When they broke free Fay looked in his crimson eyes. " Now you will get sick Kuro-pii."

" Idiot." He said. He went and got more pillows for him and went to the kitchen and made some soup for Fay. He was smiling the whole time. He couldn't believe that they were actually kissing. He made the soup and brought it in the room and saw Fay was asleep. Kurogane smiled and placed the bowel on the bedside table. " Get better idiot." He whispered and kissed his lip gently and left the room. He was making his way to the living room when the door opened and Sakura and Mokona came back.

" WE'RE HOME!" Mokona yelled in. Kurogane got to the door and shushed them.

" Why?" Asked Sakura.

" The idiot isn't feeling well and he is asleep." Kurogane said.

Sakura smiled at him. Do you need any help with anything? With my memories coming back, I remember how to cook more, and how to help people when they are sick." She said.

" That would be very helpful." He said. Helping Fay reminded him when he helped his mother.

She smiled," Well first is he covered in blankets?"

" Yes."

"Did you make soup?"

" It is beside him right now."

" Well I don't know what else to do until he wakes up. How about we make some lunch while he sleeps." Sakura said now walking into the kitchen with Mokona and started to make some sandwiches for the three of them. Kurogane walked to Fay's room and looked in. He was still asleep. The ninja sat on the bed and pushed some of his bangs away from his face. He looked down at him. He looked so peaceful.

Sakura walked in the room with the sandwich for him. She handed it to him.

" Thank you." He replied to her.

" You really do care for him don't you?"

" I don't know. I know I miss the energetic in him and how he bugged me to point where I chased him around the house with something to hurt him." He said.

" Well, it's not like its death, it's just a cold. He will get better and he will probably be doing that in no time. When that happens, I bet that you are going to be regretting what you just said now." She said.

" Your right."

" Princess?" Syaoran was at the door.

She looked up at him.

" Can you help me?" He asked.

" With what?"

" I have a suspicion on Calleigh but I need help. And someone has to stay here with Fay so I'm needing you."

" Sure, Explain to me on the way." She agreed, her and Syaoran left. Kurogane got up to leave when something got caught on his shirt. He turned around to unhook himself when he figured out that it was Fay grabbing hold of his shirt.

" Please, Don't leave yet," He said

Kurogane smiled and sat on the bed again until Fay was asleep again.

He took the cold soup out of his room and placed it in the kitchen. Then Fay walked in the room.

" KURO-PI!" He yelled.

Kurogane didn't hear him enter, he got startled.

" WHAT!"

" I wanted to say hi." He smiled at him.

" Don't scare me like that! And weren't you sick?"

" Yeah, But remember I have magic in my blood, I don't last more than a day. Depends on what it is." He said.

" Whatever."

" KUROGANE!" Syaoran yelled at the door.

" Now what!"

" Calleigh is in trouble, as well as Jason."

" I hope that kid go to- Fine, I'll help." After he got a glaring look from Fay and Syaoran.

He got his shoes on and Fay went to change.

" I thought he was sick."

" Your not the only one" Kurogane said to Syaoran.

They ran to the forest and saw them fighting some guy that looked like Jason.  
Kurogane thought he forgot his sword, when Fay threw it to him. He smiled and drew his sword out. Sakura was throwing rocks.

Kurogane stood in front of the two.

" What do you want with these too?" Kurogane asked.

Mokona hitched a ride with Fay and told Fay that he sensed the feather.

The person smiled, " Because these kids have to die." He said " And if you get in the way, you will die along with them."

Kurogane still stood in the way.

" Ok, You shall die with them. But first." He turned to Sakura. She dropped the rock she had in her hand.

Syaoran ran and stood in front of her.

" You hurt her, you'll deal with me." He said pulling out his sword to.

He smiled," your foolish." He smiled and made a magic ball and threw it at Fay and Mokona and it hit them. They went flying through the air and Fay hit a tree really hard, And Kurogane couldn't do anything about it until the man was gone.

" Now, Are you going to move aside, or am I going to have to kill you too."

" I'd like to see you kill me." He smirked at the person.

" Very well." He said making a magic ball.

" Before you try and kill me, I like to know the name of the person I always face."

" My name is Neil, and yours?"

" Your worse nightmare." He smiled at him.

The other man smirked at him.

" Well, It was nice to meet you." He threw the ball at Kurogane and a bright flash of light burst.

Fay watched in horror to see Kurogane get attacked. But he had to look away so he wouldn't blind his eyes. He couldn't believe that his lover was now being blown up. That was the longest minute he had to endure to see if Kurogane was safe, to make sure he was ok. When the light died down, he never had the chance to see if his lover made it out ok, because he passed out from the hard blow to his head, with Mokona lying beside him.

* * *

Ok, so this took me too long to write, I couldn't get it the way I wanted it.  
So I here it is chapter 4. Let's hope he survives to attack the man. Tell me what you think. Please. 


	5. Chapter 5 Christmas end

Kurogane was on the ground face first in the dirt. He lifted his head and spat out the dirt that filled his mouth.

He slowly got up and pointed his sword leisurely at the man.  
" What was that suppose to do?" He chuckled. He glanced over at Fay and saw that he was sleeping.

Sakura and Syaoran ran over to Fay and tried to wake him.

" Princess, Stay with him, I'm going to help Kurogane." He said. He stood beside the tall man with his sword pointed at the man.

" Don't do this. You don't know what your doing." Calleigh whispered in their ear.

" He started it, and I'm going to end it." Kurogane said to her.

The man chuckled. " I can see that it will be difficult to kill you two if you have these people around you. You wont be so lucky next time." The man said and a puff of smoke surrounded him. When Kurogane ran through it swinging his sword, he disappeared. He listened to see if he was sneaking up on him. But he couldn't sense the man. He put his sword away and just remembered about Fay. He ran over quickly and lifted the man. He carried him (bridal style) home.

Sakura carried Mokona and Syaoran walked with the two others. When they got home Kurogane rested Fay in his bed. Sakura put Mokona beside him and stayed in the room to make sure they were fine.

Kurogane stormed out of the room and found the other in the living room.

" WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!" He shouted.

" Kurogane calm do-" Syaoran tired to say.

" NO! I WILL NOT CALM DOWN UNTIL THEY TELL ME EVERYTHING! FAY ALMOST DIED, EVERYONE HERE ALMOST DIED!" The ninja said keeping his red eyes set on Jason.

Calleigh sighed.

" I DIDN'T SAY SIGH! I SAID SPEAK!" He shouted at her.

" That man, he is after me and Jason." She started. " He has been trying to find us to kill us. Mostly to kill me, but the one time he tired to kill me, Jason got in front of me and stopped him from killing me. So he is trying to kill us both." She said.

Kurogane was starting to calm down, but he was still ready to hurt them.

" But why though! Why does he want to kill you though?"

" Because I'm his daughter, Because of my mother, he disliked what she was. He only found out what she was when he found out I had it. So he killed her and tried to kill me in the process, but never got to. I only found out recently what all happened, and that Jason is my brother." She said.

" Your avoiding something and I want to know what!" He said, his temper rising.

" Ok, Well The magic I have is different then most. His is the opposite of mine. Either way, it is the same, in some ways. It is just a different kind. The man is trying to kill me because I am his mistake as he has made sure I knew." She said.

" So that is what he is trying to do?" Syaoran said.

" Yes, He wants anything that reminds him of my mother dead." She said.

" That's sad." Sakura said as she stood in the living room.

Kurogane whipped around to face Sakura. " Why are you here?"

" Because, I came to get you." She said.

Kurogane walked at a fast pace to get to Fay's room. He didn't have Sakura follow him. He got in and closed the door. Fay's eyes were closed, but his breathing was different, as if he was awake.

" How are you feeling?" Kurogane asked silently sitting on the bed's edge.

Fay was silent for a minute. " I'm soar." He finally replied smiling brightly at him, even thought his blue eyes were shut tight.

Kurogane looked down at him. " Stupid Mage." He said seeing him smile when he didn't seem like he didn't want to smile.

Fay opened his eyes and looked up at the red ones.

" How come when I attack you, you can doge it easily, but when that magic came towards you, you didn't even move."

" Because Kuro-wanwan, That was magic. I can dodge your attacks, because it is a sword. Magic, you need to use magic to stop, slow down or defeat it." Fay replied.

" Then way didn't you use your magic if you can!"

" Because you know already, I don't want to use my magic."

Kurogane raised his hand to smack him. But stopped in mid air and clenched it. He dropped it lazily beside him and looked over at Mokona.

" You guys hit that tree pretty hard." Kurogane said.

Fay smiled at him. " Does Kuro-pu actually care about us?" Fay Said excitedly.

Kurogane glared at him and looked away when he felt his face start to heat with the blush that was forming on his face.

Fay sat up and got up and ran out the room screaming " KURO-WOOF CARES! HE HAS A HEART!" And started to laugh.

" STUPID MAGE!" He yelled grabbing his sword and raced after Fay.

" Oh know! I'm going to die from and grumpy puppy!" Fay laughed.

" I'M NOT A DOG!" He yelled swinging the sword and Fay ducked.

" KUROGANE!" Calleigh screamed at him when they were in the living room.

" WHAT!"

" HE JUST WOKE UP! LET HIM GET BETTER!"

" NO! HE STARTED IT, AND I'M GOING TO FINISH IT!" Kurogane said, turning back to face Fay. He growled for the last time and put his sword away. He went to his bedroom and slammed the door close. He threw his sword violently in his closet and flopped down on his bed. He heard the stupid knock that he was waiting for.

" Go away Mage!" he growled. He didn't want to hurt him, especially after the scare he got when he thought the mage was dead.

Then he heard the door squeaked open exactly like he knew it would. He grabbed the pillow he was under his head and threw it.

" I said GO AWAY!" The pillow was thrown back.

" I wanted to thank you." Fay said.

The ninja looked at him like he was crazy. " What did I do?" He said.

" You carried me home, you made sure I was alright by getting Sakura to stay with me, without really telling her in words, only by the looks you gave me." He explained.

" So?"

" I wanted to thank you for helping me. And I'm glad that you are ok." He said.  
" Did you get the man?"

" No, He was a coward and left before I could get him." Kurogane said.

" The man has the feather. Mokona is sure of it." Fay explained. He now sat down beside Kurogane.

The ninja looked at him. " Good to know, Even though I'm not the one who needs to know." Kurogane said still with the pillow in hand, he put it under his head and lay down.

" What kind of magic does that girl have?" The ninja asked.

" Calleigh and Jason have the same magic."

" WHY WONT ANY ONE BE STRIGHT WITH THEIR GOD DAMN ANSWER!" Kurogane yelled.

" If she didn't tell you, why should I do that to her? She has been so nice to us."

" Whatever."

Fay smiled at him. He poked his stomach.

" What."

Fay poked him again.

" What." He said impatiently.

Then Fay poked him with both hands. Straddling the ninja, he was trying to find the tickle spot.

" WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU-" and he started to laugh.

" MAGE!" He tired to yell angrily, but it came out in laughter.

He grabbed Fay on the waist to throw him off, but his laughter wouldn't let him hold on to him to throw him. So he decided to tickle the mage. It worked since Fay fell off to the side of his bed in laughter. Kurogane quickly got up before the mage could tickle him again and went out of his room.

More grumpy then before, Kurogane went into the kitchen to make a sandwich.

" Kurogane, would you like me to make you something?" Sakura asked when she saw him in the kitchen.

He looked at her. " Sure, whatever you want." He grumbled and went into the living room. The sky was still bright out.

" Don't you need to go to work?" Kurogane asked Calleigh when he saw her still in the living room with Jason.

" Well, I'm going to stay home. We are going to have a pizza Christmas dinner." Calleigh said excitedly.

" Your crazy." Kurogane just blurted out and sat in a chair. " Now I can't tell if you, the manjuu, or the mage is more crazy."

" THAT WAS UNFAIR!" Fay whined when he got in the room.

" Life's not fair." Kurogane said to him.

Fay went into the kitchen to help Sakura when he found out she was cooking them a late lunch.

The ninja rested his feet on the table.

" Why do you hate me?" Jason asked him.

" Because, you're a nuisance, and you have done nothing to prove to me that you are nice, or if you are here for good intentions."

" Well, if she trusts me, why can't you."

" Because I don't know you and I cant tell you if I like you or not. Now shut up!" He growled at him and stared at the tree.

Fay and Sakura brought out some sandwiches and soup. Kurogane ate happily; listening to his stomach growl was getting annoying.

When they were finished, the dishes were brought into the kitchen with Kurogane and Syaoran.

"Kurogane, Can we train tomorrow?" Syaoran asked hesitantly

He grunted in agreement.

Syaoran said his thanks and walked out of the room leaving Kurogane to his thoughts. He sat in a chair by the wall. He didn't know why there was a chair there, but he sat in it and thought about everything.

" Kurogane"

" Why is everyone bugging me!" He grumbled under his breath.  
" What?"

" I was wondering if you wanted a certain kind of pizza?" Calleigh asked at the door.

" We just finished lunch!"

" You have been in here for over an hour and a half, and the food was not all that filling, and it takes half and hour to forty-five minutes to cook." She said.

He looked confused. " Whatever, I don't care, I've never really had a pizza before." He confessed to her.

" Well, I'll get you something simple like a Hawaiian, or pepperoni, or just cheese." She said walking out of the kitchen.

Kurogane then thought about what a pizza would taste like, and what a Hawaiian pizza was. He only remembered having sushi where he was from. He shrugged it off and went to his bedroom. He got there and saw the stuffed dog on the bedside table. He thought how it got there since he put it on his pillow, and now that he thought about it, he must have thrown it at the mage when he threw the pillow. But he still couldn't figure out how it got up there.

" I thought you would have thrown in out, or called me an idiot when I first got it." Fay said behind him.

" Don't sneak up on me. And who said you can be in here?" He grunted.

Fay only smiled at him. " I only wanted to say dinner is on its way, and I saw you looking at the stuffed animal. I noticed all the stuff everyone has gotten you is on the floor, stuff that I thought you would like more then mine. And The fact I got you something, I thought you would have burned it, or thrown it out, but it was on your bed, and it was thrown at me when you threw the pillow, telling me you like it more then you want us to believe." Fay explained rather calmly.

Kurogane turned fully around, " Who are you, and what have you done to Fay?" Kurogane asked him.

" What?"

" Your not the mage."

" Yes I am. I can prove it to you. The only reason I am not so excited as I usually am, is that blow to the head really got me tired. And I have a headache. So I'm not as rowdy as I usually am." The magician explained and yawned.

Kurogane stared at him in disbelief. " How did I get the nickname ' Kuro-woof'."

" What kind of question is that?"

" Just answer it mage."

" You got the nickname from me and Mokona." He answered tiredly.

" Why?"

" I can't remember everything silly Kuro-pii." He answered.

Kurogane looked at him. " Then you aren't the mage. Who are you?"

" I'm Fay. Or as you always call me mage, idiot, stupid, and hey you."

" We were in outto country, well it was more of a game really, and we owned a shop and I put as alias's that your name was big puppy. That is how you got the nickname." Fay answered at the doorway.

Kurogane looked at one another. " What's going on?"

" Just wake up."

" What?"

" Wake up."

" No! I'm not asleep."

**poke**

" Mage, what are you doing?"

" Your not awake." He looked at both Fay's none of them poked him.

**Poke**

" Stop it."

" Kuro-wan."

" WHAT!" He yelled. His eyes were open. He looked up and saw pots and pans all on the floor beside him. He was on the floor and Fay was beside him with everyone behind him.

" What happened?" The ninja groaned trying to sit up.

" You were in here and then we heard crashing of the pots and pans. We yelled in if you were alright, when no answer came, we came in to find you on the ground passed out."

" Oh." Was his reply. He got up and looked at everyone.

" Sorry." He growled. His face was red as a tomato. He brushed past everyone to go get his sword from his room. He made it there, and he thought knowing Fay, he would be at his door any minute, so he decided to go out through his window. He opened it silently, and once he stuck out one of his legs, there came the knock on his door.

He slipped out and just stayed in the backyard. He walked towards the road and was walking towards the park. He held his sword at his side. Some people in the streets watched the grumpy ninja. He just glared at the people and made it to the park. He saw that there were some mothers with their children there. So he decided to go to the other end of the park, where the kids were not playing. He just sat up against the fence and watched the kids. The ninja rested his sword on the ground beside him and thought about his past. He remembered when he would try to prove to his father that he was getting stronger.

He was watching the kids playing a game called 'tag' when he heard his name being called. He just ignored it.

" Kurogane"

He sighed deeply. He turned his head to find Calleigh the one calling him.

" What."

" We were worried for you, Fay more so from today. Why did you do that?" She said sternly on the other side of the chain-linked fence.

Kurogane was now standing up with his sword in his hand and saw the fence only reached up to his hips. He easily jumped over it and was now standing beside Calleigh.

" I wanted to train, but I didn't want all of you complaining, or something stupid like that. So I just snuck through the window. It's not like my bedroom is the highest one." He pointed out.

" Well, just come back, I sent Jason to get the pizza's."

He didn't want to go, but he didn't want to make things worse. He hung his head low so she wouldn't see his angry face. He wished he could just kill someone with the sword. But his princess' curse on him forbade anything of the sort, or he will grow weaker. He mumbled to himself how he was treated with respect in his world, how now he is being treated by stupid nicknames.

Calleigh only smiled at the ninja's attitude and got back to the house. She called in saying she had him back. Then he was tackled down on the ground, faces only inches away. The ninja saw was bright ocean blue eyes.

" MAGE!" He yelled. His face was red from blushing to see the mage this close to him.

Fay smiled. " YAY! HE IS BACK!" He said hugging him.

" Hey mage, do me a favor." He whispered in his ear teasingly.

Fay only blushed. " What?" He whispered back.

" GET OFF OF ME SO I CAN BREATH!" He shouted.

He jumped off. "Kuro-pu is so mean." He pouted. The ninja got up and grabbed his sword. He put it away on his closet quickly and came back to see Jason came back, with the pizzas. Kurogane didn't despise it, but it wasn't his all time favorite meal.

When it was done the sky started to get dark. Calleigh said good-bye to Jason when he left after the dinner. Kurogane just sat at the table. Watching the kids finish their pizzas and go off to bed. When everyone was gone he decided to go to bed too. He made it too his bedroom and saw some eyes staring at him from a bedroom.

" What do you want mage?" He asked.

Fay's head popped out and smiled brightly.

" Nothing. Just seeing if you were going to bed or going somewhere else." He smirked teasingly.

" And where would I be going other then my bedroom?"

" Well, my room." Fay said. " Good night Kuro-daddy." Fay said closing the door.

Kurogane stood there with his hand on the door confused.

'Why would I be going to the mage's room?' He thought to himself.

He came to the conclusion that he must have wanted to say something to him, without him saying exactly what he wanted. He let go of his door handle and went in Fay's bedroom.

" What does Kuro-woof want?" Fay asked looking up to see the ninja in the doorway.

" What did you want?" He asked.

"Nothing Kuro-pii." He said looking at the red eyes.

" Your so, Something." He said. The mage confused him like women. Just proved to him another reason why he was more like a girl then a man.

" Merry Christmas Kuro-pii. Thank you for taking care of me when I was sick." He said blushing, thinking about the kiss they had.

Kurogane looked at him blushing too. " Merry Christmas Mage." He said leaving the room.

* * *

I'm sorry I couldn't finish this fast enough. I was really busy with school work and everything. Please R&R and tell me what you think. 


	6. Chapter 6 Danger

The next morning went about as usual. Fay woke Kurogane, Kurogane threatening to hurt Fay, Fay pouting. The works. After breakfast, they all decided to go looking on leads about the feather, where the man was, and how to get the feather.

" I think, we should use the boy for bait, get the man to try and attack him, and we let him hit him a few times then go help him." Kurogane suggested. He got a light smack from Calleigh on the shoulder.

" We won't be doing that, and even if we use him as bait, he has to agree and we make sure he doesn't get hurt. And the fact that he is after me, he is after him as well, but he'd rather have me first so it would make more sense to use me, or both of us." Calleigh said walking down the dirt road with all of them. They decided to have a picnic that day in the park. Even thought they finished breakfast, they would set up the blanket and everything, and then they could do what ever they pleased in the park.

Kurogane and Syaoran brought along their sword, so they could train. Sakura brought a drawing book Fay got her for Christmas, and some pencils and she was going to draw the scenery. Fay was going to help Kurogane and Syaoran with their training, and maybe go on the swings. Then Calleigh invited Jason for the lunch and he was going to meet them their around noon so while they ate, they could discuss what they were going to do. So that meant he would have to know about them more then he already knew.

Sakura was carrying Mokona as her pet bunny, so they wouldn't get any looks if he moved.

" Sakura, What are we going to do?" Mokona asked.

" Well, We are going to the park, and I was wondering if I could draw you by a tree?" She asked.

" Of course!" He exclaimed happily.

She smiled brightly at him.

Some people in the street were hurrying to store to store for sales after Christmas. Kurogane got bumped in the matter of five minutes of walking; he got bumped into about seven times. He griped his sword tightly after the seventh encounter with someone.

" One, I swear to god, one more." He grumbled.

They got to the park without Kurogane killing someone, or injuring them badly.

The set up a small blanket and set the basket down. Kurogane was already on the other side of the park with Syaoran before they would be stuck with setting up.

Syaoran stood there in a ready stance. His sword slightly tipped up.

" Up more." He said to him.

Syaoran listened and brought it up a bit more.

" A bit more."

A little bit more it went up.

" There that is how you should hold your sword when you are ready for an attack."

" Ok." Syaoran said.

" Now, Cut that tree branch." Kurogane pointed to with his

Sword.

Syaoran found that it helped a lot with the sword higher then he was having it.

" Good, Now again." He pointed to another branch.

Syaoran did this a three more times when Fay came up.

" What do you want me to do Kuro-rin?" He said teasingly.

" Obviously help us with this." He said to him.

" Well, what?" He asked.

" You good at dodging my attacks, be his attack buddy." He suggested.

" Whatever Kuro-woof says."

" I'M NOT A DOG! FOR THE LAST TIME!"

"Whatever you say Kuro-daddy."

He smiled and dodged his sword that came winging close to his head. Fay laughed lightly. He ran around the tree being chased by the angry ninja.

Syaoran laughed under his breath.

"WHAT WAS THAT?" He shouted at Syaoran when he heard the laugh.

" Nothing, It was a sigh?" He thought.

Kurogane was now growling. " Idiot." He mumbled about Fay. Fay was sneaking around the tree to startle Kurogane; only Kurogane turned around and grabbed a hold of his shoulders. He lifted the light Magician up and set him on the ground.

" Now, you be his training person." He growled at him. He let him go and stood back.

"Let's try this, You-" He was cut off by a flash of light. Then smoke formed around the light. Kurogane and Syaoran at battle stance, was faced towards the source of the light.

A woman came out of the smoke and walked over to Kurogane.

He let his sword slightly drop, but not by much.

" You've go to go, all of you. You're all in grave danger." The woman said. Her long purplish hair was flowing in the breeze.

" P-Princess Tomoyo." He stammered. Slightly.

" Quickly take everyone back to the house, and I shall come and explain to everyone." She said to him.

* * *

Sorry that took to long. Please tell me what you think of it so far. 


	7. Chapter 7 Fay

They were rushed back to their house. Tomoyo was at the park, telling everyone that they would have to go back to their house. She came to the house and knocked. Calleigh opened the door for her to come in. 

" Thank you." She replied. They got comfortable in the living room, and Kurogane stood beside his princess.

" So this is the group you have been traveling with?" She asked looking at Sakura, Syaoran, Fay, and Mokona.

" Yes." He grumbled to her.

" So you must be the princess Yuuko has been talking about." She said looking at Sakura.

She nodded her head. Her face was flushed with embarrassment.

" But on the bigger note why I'm here. The man you fought with yesterday is finding any way possible to kill those two" She pointed at Calleigh and Jason, whom came over to the house before he went to the park. " And you." She said now looking up at Kurogane.

He looked down at her. " Well, I don't care." He said bluntly.

" I know you don't care Kurogane, but you have to learn when a battle is to hard for just yourself to handle." She tried to explain to him.

He rolled his eyes and looked anywhere but her. 

Fay watched her curiously. He knew about her, and how she was a dream seer. He just watched her.

" And you must be Fay." She said turning to him smiling.

" Yes." He answered," How do you know about the fight yesterday and about how we are going to be in danger?" He asked.

" Well, You know the answer for the why I know you guys are in danger, but I found out about the fight through Yuuko." She answered calmly. 

" Yuuko? You mean that witch? How does she know?" He asked.

" Well, she has more than one way of talking to people. And it happens you already know the one. That is how." She said teasingly to Kurogane.

" That, doesn't answer my question, it is you saying, a name told her, not a riddle!" His temper was rising.

" That name is in this room right now." She answered.

"Awe, Kuro-woof is getting grumpy!" Fay said now standing up from the chair, ready to run."

Kurogane looked to the ground, his face red with anger.

" What's that Mage?" He said as calmly as he could. He would not let his princess know his temper was not all that much better as the last time she saw him.

He looked confused; He would have usually chased him by now I threw something at him.

" I said Awe, Kuro-woof is getting grumpy." He said, and then he smiled.

" Oh I see now." 

" See what?"

" You are trying to hide it from her because you love her!" He smiled. And he knew he caught something because Kurogane twitched in annoyance. His fist was clutched tightly, and his foot moved an inch from the spot towards him.

Tomoyo just watched the two in utter amusement.

" Oh, I guess Kuro-love, doesn't want to admit it. I think maybe he doesn't love her; He loves someone else." He watched Kurogane inch closer to the couch as if he was grabbing something. 

"KURO-LOVE LOVES PRINCESS TOMOYO!" Fay yelled out and ducked when a pillow went flailing through the air. Fay laughed.

" You missed Kuro-pipi." Fay teased and poked the ninja in the arm. 

" MAGE!" He shouted, and tried to hit Fay in the face. Fay dodged them all. Kurogane Chased after him now. He was swinging more punches.

" STAND STILL YOU STUPID MAGE!" Kurogane yelled at him.

Fay laughed. He turned around to see where Kurogane was, and He was getting close. Fay laughed and turned back to see where he was going, and didn't see the table. He tripped over it. He grabbed the edge and flipped over to get on his feet before he fell. He turned around and Kurogane was on top of him. Fay was pinned down on the ground looking up at the crimson eyes.

He was out of breath and was staring into the blue eyes.

" Now what have we learned." Kurogane asked, still a bit angry.

" I learned to where I'm going?" He said with a smile.

The ninja growled dangerously.

Fay smiled brightly at him. His face was a bit flushed by Kurogane's weight on his stomach.

" Can you get off me, I can't breath." Fay asked.

" No. Not until you tell me, what it is you learned."

" Your not in love with her, now get off!" He said squirming to get out of his grasp.

Kurogane smirked and got up off him. He sat on the couch, still grumpy and glared at Fay.

Fay got up and sat again in the chair close to Tomoyo.

Tomoyo was thrilled that Fay was able to do that with the ninja.

" So, Princess Sakura, have you found most of your feathers?" Tomoyo asked leaving the two of them to themselves.

Sakura nodded her head. 

She smiled at her.

Mokona then "Mekko" and Yuuko showed up from his jewel on his head.

" So I see she has arrived, safely." She said looking around the room.

Seeing her made Kurogane even grumpier. She smiled when she saw his expression towards her.

" So there's the head over heals, Lover boy." She smiled.

Kurogane's eyes widened when she said that.

Then he looked at Mokona.

" Pork bun." He growled under his breath.

Tomoyo looked at the ninja then back at the witch.

" Our Kurogane, our ninja, that never falls in love, is in love?" Her smile was from ear to ear. " Who is this lucky girl?"

" On the contrary Princess Tomoyo." She smiled.

Fay's face was red with embarrassment. He had to look away.

" I'm, going to make some tea for everyone." Fay said and quickly got out of the room. 

Kurogane just growled. He glared at the witch.

" Hmm, it seems like the grumpy ninja doesn't want anyone to know."

" I don't care who knows. But it's the people who know that wont let it down." He grumbled.

Mokona knew that he was soon going to be a squished fluff ball soon. 

" Oh, well. It's not that important. But the main reason why I'm talking to you guys. I wanted to make sure that all of you are alright." She said.

Kurogane laughed out loud. She looked over at him.

" Eh, sorry. Just slipped out." He said.

She narrowed her red eyes at him. " Hmm, The ninja is being interruptive, and inconsiderate. Triple the price now for the lateness and rudeness for white day." She said.

Kurogane just looked at her.

" Not like you were going to get it in the first place." He said under his breath," Of course. What ever you say." He said with much difficulty.

Tomoyo chuckled.

" Don't worry, I got them away and everyone from the park." Tomoyo said to the witch. 

The witch smiled sweetly towards her. " That's good. Now it's time for mine and Mokona's Drink and Dinner, and to get him to clean up." She said now talking to the man that was in the room.

" I'M NOT YOUR SLAVE!" The man in the room shouted.

" He has as much temper as the ninja." She said then she disappeared.

" Damn witch." Kurogane growled, " I'm going to help Fay." Kurogane said now getting up.

Tomoyo looked shocked that he would help someone other than her. Usually when people asked for his help he told then to do it themselves.

Kurogane walked purposely towards the other way just so he could kick the white manjuu, but he already knew about his plan and jumped into Syaoran's lap. 

" Your lucky." He growled under his breath so he would hear.

He got in the kitchen and found Fay over the sink looking out the window, the water over flowing the kettle. He looked, sad. It looked like he was worried about something.

" Are you ok?" Kurogane asked.

Fay whipped around quickly to his voice, as if it penetrated something deep inside.

" Of Course why wouldn't I be?" he asked smiling.

' Again with that smile.' Kurogane thought then pointed to the over flowing kettle.

" Oh, oops." He said now turning off the water and putting the kettle on the stove, then putting on the element to a high temperature to boil the water.

" What's wrong?" Kurogane asked again.

" Nothing." Fay said looking Kurogane in the eye, smiling even more.

" Stop that." Kurogane said.

" Stop what?" He looked confused now.

" That fake smile." 

" Wh-What?" Fay said caught off guard with that statement.

" You know what I mean." The ninja said, " Why are you doing something that pains you to do?"

Fay just looked to the ground," Because that is all that I knew how to do from my life, but like you said the first time we met, you don't want to know, or care about my past." Fay said.

Kurogane sighed and then stood beside him, smiling at him. His attempt at a smile wasn't the greatest smile in the world, but it worked for Fay.

" Ok." He said.

" Do you want any help with the tea?" The ninja asked the Mage. 

" Sure if you want to." Fay said now walking over to the cupboard to get some cups for everyone.

" This is what you can do for now, ask how many people want tea."

Kurogane nodded and walked out of the room, then all was silent when he walked in. He felt like they were talking about him.

" Um, who all wants tea?" He asked a little angry that they would talk about him, and confused if they even were talking about him.

Everyone besides Jason wanted tea.

" Ok." Kurogane said and made for the door. Then he heard them whispering.

" WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU GUYS TALKING ABOUT?" He yelled.

" Nothing, it is, nothing." Calleigh said.

" Whatever." He said, back in his grumpy mood.

He walked into the room and said, "6." And sat down angrily in the seat.

Fay looked at him and took out 8 cups, and set them down now waiting for the tea to settle.

" What was the screaming about?" Fay said now sitting beside him.

" They are talking about me, and I want to know why, and what!" Kurogane said.

Fay looked at him. " Maybe they aren't talking about you? They are probably just talking about something they don't want you to know." Fay suggested.

" I know my princess, it is something about me. She didn't look at me for a few minutes. She saw me in the room and tried to look at something else, they are talking about me." Kurogane spat.

Fay looked at him. " The tea is ready anyways, we will find out when we bring it out for everyone." Fay said, now getting up to put the cups on a tray, the tea on the tray, and get Kurogane to carry it. They walked into the room, and Fay came in a few minutes after Kurogane, because he forgot the cookies that he baked.

Kurogane handed out the tea and sat down in his regular chair and shipped on his hot plain tea. He glared at Mokona, which seemed very unlike himself, he seemed more distant to bug him. 

" Why are you all looking at me like that?" He asked angrily, seeing that everyone was looking at him oddly.

Mokona just got startled, " I'm going to Sakura's room!" He said jumping up and racing towards her room.

Everyone looked away, and it was very silent.

Tomoyo was drinking her tea and couldn't help but chuckle.

" What's so funny?" 

" Nothing Kurogane." She answered. " It's, nothing. I think I should be going back to my own world, I think everyone is getting confused, about my disappearance."

She got up, "Thank you for the tea Fay." She said bowing at him," But before I leave, I need to talk to you." She said, they both got up and walked to his bedroom. 

Kurogane was confused. " WHAT!" he snapped viciously at Jason who was looking at him oddly.

" Nothing. I think this is a bad time, I'm going to go." He said now leaving towards his house.

Sakura smiled at him. " Well, I think we should start making dinner, it is 5:00." She said now pointing out how late they were there talking.

Her and Calleigh got up and left into the kitchen, now that was left was Syaoran and Kurogane in the living room, sipping on their tea.

" Will you tell me what you guys were talking about?"

Syaoran was hesitant with saying it.

" Well, It wasn't me, Tomoyo knew Mokona knew and she knew that everyone, but Calleigh and Jason knew…" He said and started to fade off with the sentence.

" Just tell me!" He said angrily, already guessing what he was about to say.

" Well, they all know that you and Fay, um… Care for each other." He said now looking down.

" GREAT! JUST GREAT!" He said. He hid his head in his hands and tried to calm down so he wouldn't blow up on the kid.

" So, What did she say?"

" Tomoyo? She thinks it's cute that you have finally fallen in love with someone; she thought it would have been, uh someone else. But she is so excited, she wants you two to live at her castle and get married, and she was talking about the wedding, Please don't kill someone." He said.

" I'm not going to kill someone, not like I have a choice, just I'm going to get made a certain someone's" He said angrily, putting down his cut on the table and made his way to Fay's room. He knocked rather loudly.

Fay opened up. He smiled when he saw who it was.

" What would you like?"

" Let me in." He said angrily not waiting for a reply, he barged in.

"Kurogane." She said smiling, " Why are you here?"

" I know you damn well know why I'm here!" He snapped.

She laughed, " I was wondering when they would tell you. But don't worry, I wont let anyone back home know about that, they might think your weak or something." She laughed at that.

He glared at her. Fay now looking confused watching them argue.

" Am I missing something here?" He asked.

" YES! THAT STUPID WITCH MADE HER WANT TO KNOW SO SHE GOT IT OUT OF EVERYONE!" He yelled.

Fay just blushed and looked down. "Oh." He said.

" That's not even the worse part of it!" He snapped," But I'm too angered to say it nicely." He said storming out of his room and slammed opened his bedroom and slammed it shut. Some of the pictures on the wall fell down. He sat on his bed and grabbed his pillow and shoved it over his face. He didn't relies how tired and hungry he really was until he sat down and had the pillow over his face. 

He closed his eyes, and ended up falling asleep. Fay waked him up by shaking his shoulders. The ninja opened his eyes and saw Fay there. 

" What?" He groaned closing his eyes again.

" Do you want to sleep more? I can save your dinner for you." 

He groaned again in agreement.

" Ok." Fay said walking out of the room and closed the door behind him silently as Kurogane fell in deep slumber once more.

He was again woken up. He thought that it was only five minutes, but saw how dark it was in the room. 

" What?" He growled.

" It's 11:00. Do you want your dinner now?"

" I don't care." He groaned. 

Fay yet again got up and came back with his heated food.

It was homemade soup and buns.

Kurogane got up and ate it quickly and lay back done in his bed. He hugged his stomach for it started to hurt.

Fay looked down at him. " Are you still tired?" He asked.

" Yeah, But I still want to talk to you." He said ignoring his pain in his stomach and his slight fever and sat up.

" About earlier, what was bugging you?" Kurogane asked sympathetically.

Fay was silent. " It was nothing, like I said. Nothing to worry about." He said.

" It is something to worry about, you weren't yourself, and I saw you for once not your fake smile self. Why, what was on you mind to make you like that?" 

"It… It's nothing; it was just something about my past I'm worried about like I said. Nothing."

" Tell me." 

" It's-"

" You say nothing one more time…" Kurogane threatened.

" It's, just something." He said and he tried to get up but Kurogane was fast and grabbed his wrist to stop him.

" You're not getting away. Now tell me!" he said. 

Fay looked away.

" I can't." He whispered," Not now."

Kurogane was confused.

" You can tell me." Kurogane said, giving more of a strong hold, now that Fay was struggling to get out of his grasp.

" It is about my king, and my other sibling." He started.

Kurogane solely let go of his wrist. Fay sat back down on the bed.

" It's just, I'm afraid that something going to happen." He said.

" What do you mean?"

" I'm not that, lucky in life lets say." He said.

" So you think something going to happen? What do you mean happen?"

" Well, between us." He said. 

" Why do you think that?"

" Because, of my life, I'm not that lucky. I was lucky once, but it ended up killing someone."

" Who?" 

" My brother." He said.


	8. Chapter 8

Kurogane just stared at Fay. He was in disbelief that he got him to say what was on his mind, and the fact that it was something that he didn't want to tell him and he now seen why.

" I'm sorry." He said, seeing the tears falling from his eyes. Kurogane wiped them away for him.

" I shouldn't have done that, and I'm sorry for it." Kurogane said. He never really apologized for anything and it was new to him to actually feel like this.

Fay looked at him, he saw that he was sweating and he looked tired.

" Are you sick?" 

" Me, no." He said.

" Don't lie to me."

" I'm not."

"Kuro-pii." He poked him in the arm.

" No."

" Kuro-chuu." He poked him again.

" No." 

"Kuro-daddy." He poked him harder 

He growled.

" So, are you going to tell me?"

" No."

" Kuro-woof." He poked him hard in the cheek.

" FINE! I am sick, I am so sick that I can't stand it, my stomach hurts, my head is pounding and I'm sweaty! HAPPY NOW?" He asked annoyed.

" No. I don't want you sick!"

" You're a idiot!" He growled and lay back down.

Fay laughed. " Well, the best way to get ride of it is rest."

" I think everyone knew that!" He growled and covered his head with the pillow.

Fay watched him and felt bad that he was sick, he figured that he has never been really sick before.

Fay went and got blankets and blankets for him and covered him in them. He knew he was giving him all of his blankets but to him it didn't matter, as long as he got better.

Kurogane thanked him for the blankets, since he started to get cold.

' Why did I have to get his sickness?' He thought. 

Fay just watched the man doze off into sleep. He got up and went to his bedroom and fell asleep with no blankets, and was hugging himself for warmth.

The next morning Kurogane woke up and he felt better. He wasn't as sweaty, or stomach ache. He saw he was covered in many blankets. He shoved them off and got up. He smelled eggs and bacon. He walked towards the kitchen and saw that Fay, and Sakura was making breakfast, Syaoran was setting the table, and Calleigh was rushing around.

" You're going to work?" Kurogane asked.

" Yeah." She mumbled trying to find her clothes.

Kurogane just sat down in the chair.

" How are you feeling Kurogane?" Sakura asked.

" I'm fine. What's wrong with him?" He asked about Fay who was wearing a sweater, and drinking tea, and eating soup.

" He cares about you. He slept all night with no blanket, and you know how this world is like summer in the day and like winter at night. He gave you all of his blankets. He wanted you to feel better." She said to him.

Kurogane felt bad. He was starting to hate this caring feeling. Kurogane sneezed and got up. He went back to his room and grabbed some blankets. He came back into the room shoved Fay into the living room, sat him down in the softest couch, (which was his favorite chair) He shoved him down, put the blankets down on him and tucked him in so it would be hard to get out of. The ninja left grabbed his tea and soup and force-fed him.

" And what are we not going to do again?" He asked as he was getting a spoonful of soup.

" I'm not going to let myself to get cold again?" he wasn't sure what he was trying to get at.

" No. We are not going to give me all of your blankets to keep me warm and get better, if you have too, then sleep with someone else so you wont be cold like this!" He said feeding him the spoonful of soup to get him warm. He was shivering like an earthquake.

Fay smiled at his kindness. When he was finished the soup he tried to get up and Kurogane growled. The ninja left the room to get more blankets for the shivering mage.

He got more from his pile on his bed and grabbed a heater that was kept in his room for the cold nights.

He covered Fay some more and put the heater by him.

Fay tried to get up once more to help Sakura, but was stopped by Kurogane.

" I need to help her." 

" She'll do fine on her own, besides she has Syaoran and Mokona there to help her. " He said. Kurogane then sneezed again. 

" Damn cold." He said. He made sure Fay didn't leave until he was warmed up again.

" You do know I'm use to my world, it's colder then the nights here."

" Shut up." The ninja said.

Fay was telling Kurogane he was warm enough.

" I'm not letting you go, your still shivering, You don't think that being a ninja, I can't sense things like body movement?" he said.

Fay sighed and just sat there. He was tired from waking up in the middle of the night trying to keep warm. He fell asleep a few times, from the lack of sleep he had. 

When he started to sweat from the heat and was no longer shivering was when Kurogane let him go. It was around 1:00 when Kurogane let the mage actually move.

Fay went to the kitchen to make the five of them food, since Calleigh was still at work. Sakura walked in the kitchen to hear banging pans.

" Oh, so your not an ice cube no longer?" Asked Mokona that was on her shoulder.

Fay smiled." Nope, Kurogane wouldn't let me leave."

Sakura looked over at Kurogane who just came in the room.

" What?"

" You're a nice guy Kurogane." She said and walked off.

" What was all that?"

" I just told her about how you helped me." He said.

Fay looked back at making the grill cheese sandwiches.

He remembered dozing off during that. He isn't sure if Kurogane knew he was awake, but when he fell asleep from the lack of sleep, he kissed his forehead and herd, " Don't you ever do that again Idiot, I can't lose you." 

Fay tried not to smile when he said that to him, but it was hard.

Kurogane saw like a little skip when Fay went to get the plates for everyone.

'Why is he so happy?' 

" Hurry up!" The ninja said hungrily. He watched the mage walking around with the plates of sandwiches. He called the others that lunch was ready and they came into the room. Kurogane just watched Fay handing everyone their food, and Fay was making sure he gave Kurogane's last.

" Asshole." He growled when Fay finally went to him and handing him the plate.

Fay took it away from him quickly. 

" That's not good table manners Kuro-pon." He said smirking.

" Give me the god damn food mage!"

Fay only smiled and held the plate high over his head.

" I will take it forcefully."

" oh, I didn't know Kuro-pi wanted it like that." Fay smirked.

Kurogane growled angrily," Can I PLEASE have MY sandwich?"

" That's better." And he handed him the sandwich.

The ninja glared at him and started to eat his food.

Fay laughed and sat down with his plate and started to eat.

Kurogane sneezed again. He got up to go wipe he nose and he had a sneezing fit. " Damned cold." He said, and went into the bathroom and blew his nose.

He looked at himself in the mirror, and saw his usually tanned skin was a bit paler.

He sighed and just went and splashed some water on his face. He dried it off then went back to finish his lunch. Syaoran was finished his lunch and was waiting for Sakura to finish. Fay was finished already too and grabbed his, and Syaoran's plates.

Kurogane quickly ate his sandwich. The ninja got up and went back to his room. With the only blanket left, he put it over his head and fell asleep. Kurogane woke up to something soft on his head. He opened his eyes and saw a hand on his forehead.

" What is it?"

" I was seeing on how you were feeling. Your fever is down." He said smiling, taking his hand off his head. 

Kurogane closed his eyes again from sleep.

" What time is it?" He asked sleepily.

" It is around 5."

" So your waking me up to tell me, that we are going to be eating dinner soon?"

" No. I was trying to let you sleep." The mage has said. He watched with his bright blue eyes, watching the ninja fall in and out of consciousness. When he heard his breathing was normal, he bent down and kissed his forehead.

" Get better, Kuro-pii." He whispered and left the room to help Sakura with dinner before Calleigh came back.

Kurogane rolled over and fell of his bed. He got up and groaned and looked around. When he sat up off the floor he felt his way on his bed and felt more blankets then he had before.

" Damn Mage, I'm going to kill him." Instead of getting back to bed, he walked his way in the dark towards the door. He opened it when he heard a movement in his room. He grabbed a lamp that was by the door and held it tightly. He turned on the light and saw someone on the floor on the other side of the bed.

He quietly walked over and saw a blanket and a pillow from his bed on the floor. He got closer and saw blonde hair. He put the lamp down quietly and went and picked up the mage. He set him silently on his bed and tucked him in. He smiled on his concern for his small cold. He went and turned off the light again and sat in his bed watching the sleeping magician.

He was tempted to kiss his forehead, and play with his soft blonde hair. Instead he watched him for a while. He couldn't help it and started to run his hands through his hair. He felt the soft flowing hair.

Fay felt this and just let the ninja do this for a while.

" Having fun Kuro-pi?" Fay finally said.

Kurogane quickly stopped and pulled his hand away. He blushed slightly and was thankful that it was dark.

" Why are you even in here?" Kurogane asked.

" You changed the subject Kuro-wanwan. But I wanted you to get better, so I grabbed all the blankets from the living room and put them on you. But I remembered how you said that I should never do that again, and to sleep with someone. So I just stole one of the blankets and the other pillow and just went to sleep on the floor." Fay explained.

Kurogane looked at him. " You shouldn't have been on the floor, you should have been in the bed, where it would be more comfortable."

" I didn't want to disturb you." Fay said, now opening his eyes and looked into the red ones.

" Do you know how much of an idiot you are?"

" Yes, you tell me daily." Fay said.

Kurogane smiled," Good, at least you have figured it out, then I'm doing my job." Kurogane said.

Fay closed his eyes, again. Kurogane got up to go get something to drink. He got a cup quietly and poured some water from the tap. After he went back to his room, he heard Fay sleeping soundly in his bed. He slowly got in and kissed Fay on the cheek.

" Good night." His stomach growled and he decided he would eat some breakfast in the morning. 


	9. Chapter 9 kidnapped

The next morning, Kurogane was being straddled and then felt something like water being poured on his head. He opened his eyes after wiping them.

" GOOD MORNING KURO-PON!" Fay yelled as he smiled down at him.

" MAGE!"

Everyone in the kitchen was just waking up and heard him yell.

" I wonder what he did this time?" Mokona asked.

Fay came sprinting into the room laughing, and shutting the door. He ran behind Calleigh.

Then Kurogane stormed into the room, head soaked, and his top shirt, soaked." Come here mage." He said sounding sweet, where his body was hunched over, his fist clenched, eyes glaring at Fay.

He was still laughing and shook his head.

" What happened Kurogane?" Sakura asked walking over with a towel from the laundry hamper. She was folding some clothes.

Kurogane grabbed the towel and thanked her.

" Well instead of annoying me, he thought it would be funny to pour water all over me!" He said angrily.

Fay laughed even more.

" THINK IT'S FUNNY DO YOU!" Kurogane yelled at him.

Fay closed his mouth, and tried to keep a straight face.

" Yes, yes I do." Fay said with the straightest face he possibly could.

Kurogane growled and inched his way over.

" You do, do you?" He asked.

" Yes." Fay nodded.

" WELL WE'LL SEE ABOUT THAT!" HE roared and chased Fay now outside in the backyard, hearing things being thrown at each other.

" Those two, I will never get them." Calleigh said sipping her coffee.

" No one will." Sakura said finishing the laundry.

Fay rushed back in the house and ran to his room and slammed it shut.

Kurogane went to his door and banged on it shouting that he wouldn't stay in there forever and walked away.

Fay heard his feet steps grow faint and he slowly opened the door and stuck his head out looking down towards the kitchen. He crept out silently and he walked slowly and cautiously towards the kitchen.

Then he sensed something behind him, and when he turned around to see who it was, he was on the floor, pinned to the ground, and Kurogane on top of him.

Fay looked up at him.

Kurogane smiled at him.

" So, Do you still think it was funny?"

Fay nodded his head and Kurogane punch the floor beside his head.

Fay looked at him and knew he would never hurt him.

Fay with his free hand grabbed his and saw how red it was and how it looked soar.

" And you tell me not to hurt myself." Fay said and held the hand.

The ninja, still grumpy, rolled his eyes and got up. He went back to his room and changed out of his wet clothes. He came out and went to the kitchen and saw Fay getting the dishes out for breakfast.

Fay set them on the table and everyone sat at the table (except Sakura)  
they handed out the food and everyone ate gratefully. Kurogane looked down at his food, seeing scrambled eggs, bacon, and toast. He growled at Fay.

" Will you ever stop?"

" Stop what Kuro-pon?"

" Making my food in the shape of a DOG!" He growled.

' Why does he make sure that I don't dish out my own food?' He asked himself.

Fay smiled," Then don't eat it." He said and started to eat his eggs.

Kurogane rolled his eyes and ate his meal. When they were done, Kurogane did the dishes, to let Sakura to have a time with Syaoran.

" Your so nice."

Kurogane looked over at the doorway, Fay was leaning against the doorframe.

Kurogane grunted.

" You are, If you weren't you wouldn't have done that for her. You made her really happy."

He grunted again.

Fay smiled. " Want help?"

He just looked at Fay and went back to doing the dishes.

" Your still mad about this morning?"

" No."

" Then why aren't you talking to me?"

" Because you're an idiot and annoying."

Fay looked at him. " But you like me." Fay smiled.

Kurogane just grunted again and finished the last dish in the sink and whipped up the counter.

The magician watched with sleepy eyes from lack of sleep. He rubbed his eyes with sleep and saw Kurogane with a cup of water walking towards him.

Fay smiled at him.

" Sleepy?"

" Yes." Fay nodded.

" Do you hate your hair getting wet?"

Kurogane said, pretending to take a drink of water.

" I dislike it, but I don't hate It."

" Good." He then dumped the water over his head and smiled.

Fay smiled, and shook his head to get the water on Kurogane.

" Seems you got me. Well, excuse me for a bit, while I go get dried up." Fay left the room and went to his bedroom to go get changed.

Kurogane stayed in the kitchen and cleaned up the water. He walked into the living room and saw Mokona sleeping on the couch.

Kurogane sat in his favorite chair and watched Mokona resting on the couch. He knew the kids were out for a walk, to learn more on the guy that has her feather.

He kept looking at the clock and twenty minutes had past. He was wondering what was taking him so long, so he knocked on the door.

No answer.

" Mage?" Kurogane said.

Silent.

He thought he was sleeping, he looked tired, but he would be able to hear this, even in his dead sleep. The ninja opened the door and walked in. He saw a lump in the bed; it looked like Fay forgot one blanket to put on him over the night. He walked to the bed to watch him and he got closer and saw the blanket over his head. He thought it was strange for him to be sleeping like that. He pulled back the covers and say that it was bunches of clothes and a pillow making the form.

Kurogane looked around the room, to see him pop up screaming " Boo! Ha Kuro-pi looks so scared!" But he couldn't find him. Then he looked on the desk and saw a note. But it wasn't his writing.

To Who ever read this;

I have your " Precious" Magician. I want Calleigh and Jason. I will give you back your magic maker, if you bring them to the forest by midnight tomorrow. You will never find me; so don't waste your time trying.

Sincerely: _Neil. _

Kurogane crumbled the piece of paper and looked at the bed.  
" You better be ok, or I will kill you idiot."

The ninja was confused on how he even caught Fay, on how Fay could get away from anything and was able to get caught by this guy.

' He was tired, He couldn't think straight.' He thought. He walked towards the door to go find the kids. He got to the door handle when it opened.

" Oh Hi Kurogane, What's wrong?" Sakura asked seeing his face.

" He has Fay."

" Who has Fay?" Syaoran asked.

" That guy we fought, the one that has your feather princess."

" Where are they?" They said now shutting the door.

" I don't know, but he wants those two, Calleigh and Jason. If we don't bring them by midnight tomorrow then I don't know what will happen to Fay." He said. He walked away to him room and grabbed the stuffed dog Fay got him for Christmas.

" I'll get you back Fay. Please don't worry."

And Kurogane went to his closet and got his sword.

He walked to the door in anger.

" Where are you going?"

" Getting that kid!" He growled angrily. He walked Jason's house and knocked on it.

" Kurogane, what a- Oh, Um. What's up?"

" You go to Calleigh's house, and meet me there. If you don't, I will find you." He growled and left his house to go to the shop where Calleigh worked.

" Kurogane, what are you doing here? With your sword?"

" Get back home." He said angrily.

" Why, what happened?"

" Something big, something that I didn't hear happen."

He walked back to the house and waited till Calleigh came back to the house worried.

" Where's Fay?" She asked.

" That ass has him. He wants you guys. I have a plan, but I need your guy's help." He said and went into detail about his plan to get his companion, His friend, and most of all, His lover back.

* * *

So her's chapter 9, I'm trying to get this in as fast as I can, sorry if It takes to long, I has haveing major writers block. 


	10. Chapter 10

Fay woke up from the blow to his head. He was tied up on the wall by shackles.

" What happened?" he groaned trying to remember what happened in his bedroom.

" You tried to fight me off without the ninja trying to but in." A voice said in the dark.

" Who's there? How do you know He is a ninja?"

" I know what all of you are, and why you are here." Neil then walked out from the dark holding Sakura's feather.

" What do you mean?"

" I know you're a magician. You don't want to perform magic no longer, since you don't have that marking that was on your back."

Fay looked up at him in shock.

" And your now wondering how I know all this. Let's just say, someone is watching you guy's closely, and wants these feathers. But he doesn't know I have one yet, so I'm going to keep this for the magical power it has given me." He said.

" That's Sakura's feather, you can't have it!" Fay said weakly.

" Oh? And why not?"

" Because that is most important. They will do anything for it." He said.

" Oh, I see then. That just makes things more interesting."

Fay tried thinking on what happened, and how he got here.

" Oh, and you want to know what happened in your room, How you got caught by someone like me? Well instead of me wasting time explaining it to you, why don't I just show you." He put his hand on his head and brought the memory of the fight they had.

" I'll leave you to your thoughts. Literally." And he walked back through the dark where he showed up.

Fay closed his eyes and saw everything that had happened.

He was sitting on his bed resting after getting changed.

He heard the window open and paper being placed gently on his desk.

" What do you want?" He said to the man.

" I want Jason and Calleigh, and your going to give them to me."

" How?"

" You're going to be my hostage."

" You got to be joking me! How can you get me to go with you?"

" Well for one, I'm going to capture you."

" Good luck with that." He said and was standing up now.

The guy made a grab for him and Fay blocked it. 

Neil tried again. And Fay dodged it.

" Your good, but not good enough." And he threw something at Fay. Fay wasn't paying attention to the ball, and didn't know he threw it until it hit him. He was on the ground panting from the ball. His muscles were tense and hard to move, but he was able to get up.

' That was too fast for any normal magician or human to throw. And it shocked me. Nothing can hit me! How did he do that?'

Fay was on the ground panting. Fay got up and smiled at the man, through all that pain. Neil walked up towards the Magician.

" I didn't expect you could stand that. Not most people can still stand after that."

" Well expect it."

Neil only smiled, and threw the small ball object at him again, only this time it wasn't just one, it was five at once. They all hit the target. He screamed in pain and was on the ground panting more.

' I got to stop him.' He thought.

" You will not stop me, no matter what you do. The only hope of you to get away is to use magic."

Fay glared at him.

" Don't worry, I'll be nice." He said and grabbed a different ball. This one was slightly bigger. Fay looked at it and tried to think of what that was, what both the balls were. But he never had seen that kind of magic before.

The intruder looked at him. " So your wondering what this is? This one is going to knock you out cold. The other was a shocker. It makes your muscles tense up, and hard to move. That is why you're on the ground right now. It pains you to move." He paused.

" So, I guess this will be the last time you will see anyone until I get what I want." He said and threw the ball at him

" I will never be use to this power with this feather." He said and he heard the first knock from Kurogane.

He slipped out of the house and disappeared from the backyard to his place.

That was as far as Fay got to see. " I'm sorry Kurogane, I should have been stronger." Fay said under his breath.

Kurogane talked to them and they agreed on the plan. Ok, so want to try tonight or tomorrow?" Jason asked. Kurogane looked at the ground, he want to try then, but he knew they needed their strength.

" I want Fay back, I want to do it now!" Mokona spoke up. " It's only noon, I think we're fine."

Kurogane was happy to hear this.

They got up and got ready their plan.

" Hmm, so I see your lasting longer then I thought." Neil said to Fay re-entering the room. Fay struggled in the shackles to get free.

" Don't try, it won't work. I even made sure they were magic proof, so even if you did decide to use magic, that you wouldn't be able to free yourself." He said, " You're my ticket for those two kids."

" Calleigh and Jason." He whispered.

" Yes. You're right on that. But, I also want that girl. And the boy, that are my orders."

" Your orders?"

" Never you mind. It seems they have come, it is only three, seems the ninja cares." He said. He used the feathers magic and took the shackle off the wall, but still attached to Fay.

Fay was pretty much dragged out. It was hard for him to move like he use too.

They went through a door. Fay tried to memories the way out, so if he even got out, that he could remember the way out. They got out side. He saw that is bright out like it was still day. Fay looked at Neil and saw the feather sticking out of his pocket.

Fay tried to walk a bit faster to get to the same speed as him. When he managed that, he felt the pain in his muscles worsen. He didn't let him know and got a bit closer to him.

Fay inched his hands to his pocket and pretended to trip. He grabbed the feather with ease and shoved it in his pocket. Neil stood him back up.

" Be careful, the shackles aren't the greatest to walk in at that speed."

Fay just was glad he didn't notice, and didn't dare think about it just incase he read his thoughts and found that he had it.

They kept walking until they go to a clearing. They stood there in wait, until Kurogane and two others showed up.

" So, You finally made it." Neil said.

Kurogane looked at Fay and say pain in his face.

" What did you do to him?"

" Oh nothing. He's alive, be thankful for that, so that must be Calleigh and Jason.

The two people were looking down and nodded.

" Ok. That's good; it's sad how you betrayed them just to get this worthless magician, when he won't even use his magic. What use is he?" he shrugged it off and took the shackles off of Fay.

" Here's your stupid magician." He handed Fay over and quickly grabbed the two with the same kind of shackles and left. Fay walked over to Kurogane and collapsed a few feet away from him.

Before he hit the ground, Kurogane caught him.

" Why did you do that? They were our friends."

Kurogane smiled. " Don't worry, just wait till we get back."

Kurogane carried him, bridal style home, and set him on the couch. He pulled some blankets over him and rested his head on some pillows.

" So, are you ok?"

" Yes Kuro-pon."

Kurogane didn't believe him, but let him rest.

" So why did you do that? Bring them to get killed?"

" Don't worry so much Fay, We're just fine. We had to use a lot of magic, and the help of Yuuko, but other then that, He doesn't know that it is us until he dies." Calleigh said.

Fay looked confused, but didn't care at the moment. 

" But after, we have to go and get the feather from him."

Fay tried to move to his pocket to get the feather, but didn't manage.

" Don't move."

" Go into my pocket. He ties to it, until Sakura has it back. He is still able to use this magic." Fay said.

Kurogane reached in his pocket and found the feather.

Kurogane smiled. " Just rest now, your safe, I won't leave your side, no one will until we know everything is fine." Kurogane whispered to him as he handed Syaoran the feather and gave it to Sakura.

Fay watched her, and looked around and did he see both Calleigh and Jason. He heard her, but didn't believe it was her. He slowly closed his eyes and fell asleep.

Kurogane sighed in relief and sat on the ground. Calleigh sat down.

" So he bought it? I'm not surprised, let's just wait till they blow him to smithereens!" She growled. She watched Kurogane looking at the ground.

" He's ok, Stop worrying, I'm guessing you guys are going to be leaving soon?" Calleigh asked.

" Yes, once he has his strength."

" No, we wont, not yet." Mokona said watching Sakura.

Kurogane looked at him.

" There are still two more feathers. I can feel their presence."

Kurogane looked shocked. " But there can't be. You must be wrong! I wont allow him being the target again!"

" We can't help it. We have to stay here until we have the feathers. " Mokona said.

Kurogane sighed. " I know, but…" He looked at Fay's sleeping face.  
" I don't want him to go through that again."

" Then stay with him! It's not that hard to-" Jason started, but the sword that was beside Kurogane, was now resting only inches to his throat. 

" Don't you dare make it seem he is nothing. He is more than you ever will be. He can take you out easier then you think!" He growled.

Jason was speechless. He was staring at the sword.

Calleigh just watched.

" Calleigh… Stop him."

" No Jason, I have stopped people too many times for you. You have gone too far this time. He wont hurt you, but it's good he is scaring you. You might learn nothing good comes to what you say." She said.

Kurogane put the sword down and sat back down beside the couch.

Jason touched his throat where the sword almost met.

Kurogane stroked the sleeping man's hair.  
" I don't want you to go through that ever again." The ninja watched his chest pumping the air through his lungs. His breath was not normal, as if he was in much pain.

" We'll wait till tomorrow to see if it is really her feathers and see if we are staying or not."

After awhile they left the room, Jason was made stay, just in case Neil got away and tried to go after them. 

Calleigh brought in some lunch For Kurogane. But he didn't eat it. Later, she came in with some dinner, and he didn't eat that either.

He just wanted to watch Fay to make sure he would be ok.

When the light started to fade out, so did Kurogane. He was tired and his eyes didn't want to stay open.

' I must stay awake!' He thought to himself.

He got up for a minute and grabbed a blanket from his room.

He wrapped it around himself, so If Fay woke up in the middle of the night and saw him passed out without a blanket, He wouldn't get mad and think to give him his.

After a while his eyes refused to stay open and he passed out on the floor. He kept his ears open so that they could hear if anyone tried to get in.

Fay woke after an hour when Kurogane fell asleep and turned over to look at the room. His muscles were still tensed and hurt to move, when he managed it, He looked down and saw Kurogane sleeping on the floor. Fay watched him and glanced over at the coffee table and saw the two meals.

" He didn't eat since breakfast." He said looking at Kurogane. 

Kurogane heard his voice, and quickly jumped up with the sword.

He glanced around and saw no one was in the room.

" Who was just talking?" He said to himself.

" Kuro-wanwan. It was I."

Kurogane turned around quickly, still sleepy, didn't register the voice. He had the blade inches away from his face.

" Mage." He said quietly and dropped his sword to the ground.  
" How are you feeling?"

" Better." He replied.

Kurogane sighed in relief.

He sat back down and lay there. His eyes drooping back into sleep again.

" Go to sleep idiot, you'll get better." Kurogane said sleepily.

Fay smiled. " Ok, I will." He said his eyes closing as well.

" Better be here in the morning." Kurogane smirked, and fell asleep.


	11. Chapter 11 another incounter

The next morning, Kurogane woke up with a sharp pain in his back from sleeping on the hard floor. He turned around and found Fay not on the couch.

Kurogane's eyes widened. He rushed up and looked around the house. He slammed the kitchen door open. " Mage?"

' Why didn't I hear anything?'

No one was in the kitchen. He rushed to Fay's room and slammed it opened. He found the mage, in his jeans and no shirt, trying to find one.

Fay quickly grabbed a shirt from the draw and tried to cover up his chest.  
" Kuro-pi, I thought you were sleeping. Did I wake you?" He said inching his way to his bed to try and grab a bed sheet.

" I was, then I found you not there, I thought he took you again. What are you doing?" He asked watching Fay slowly making his way to the bed as if he was trying to hide something from him.

" It is 6:30 Kuro-chu, you should go back to sleep." He said. His body was still in pain from his in counter with Neil.

" I didn't ask that, what are you doing?"

Fay was still trying to get the bed sheet; using the shirt he had in hand trying to cover up without putting it on.

" Hello? What are you doing?"

" I'm just trying to go lay on the bed." He said.

" You are a bad liar. What are you doing? Why are you afraid to take that shirt away? It is morning it isn't as cold as it is."

" Nothing, I just get cold easily."

" You come from a place that is colder then the nights here, as you have informed me. So right now it should feel warm to you."

" I'm different."

" Mage."

Fay was now trying to get to the bed quickly.

" Mage."

He was almost there.

Kurogane was now walking towards him to see what was wrong.

He got to the bed and quickly grabs the sheet.

Kurogane walked around to the other side, where Fay was. " If you wont tell me, I'll find out myself."

Fay shook his head. He didn't want to show Kurogane what more Neil did to him while he was there.

Kurogane raised his hand to touch Fay's arm. Fay flinched and grabbed his arm as if to protect himself.

Kurogane raised an eyebrow.

" Are you ok?" Kurogane asked. When Fay grabbed his arm, the shirt he was holding to his chest, fell to the ground, and Kurogane saw what he was trying to hide.

There was fresh whip marks all over his body. It was pink, and swollen. Some was still slightly bleeding. Kurogane's eyes stared at them.

He growled.

" I'm sorry." Kurogane said. He used his other hand and held Fay's. Kurogane's eyes were no longer glaring, but full of sadness and worry, and guilt.

" Kuro-pi, Don't do anything stupid." Fay said.

" I wont be doing anything stupid. Don't worry about that. That guy is going to wish he never did that. He loosened the grip of Fay's hands and walked out of the room. He went to the kitchen and found all the ingredients to what his mother taught him when he was little. This was to sooth the pain in scratches, sword marks. When he was done he grabbed the clothes he needed and brought it in the bedroom and found Fay sitting on his bed, attempting to put on his shirt. He saw the struggle, from the pain of the muscle, and the shirt touching the fresh wounds made him wince.

Kurogane walked in and put the bowl down on the bedside table. He sat down behind Fay and grabbed the shirt, and carefully took it off.

" But, Kuro-wanwan. I wanted that on."

" I made you something that will sooth the pain, and help the healing.  
It would have been better with the leaves in my Japan, but that is difficult to get it, when here they don't grow that kind of plant. But these will do." Kurogane said holing up the cloths. He soaked them in the solution and put them slowly on the wounds.

Fay felt relief once they were on the cuts. He closed his eyes.  
" Thank you. But where did you learn to make this?  
You can't even make lunch for us in the kitchen without trying to break something."

" I was taught this when I was younger. This I know how to make without breaking anything." He said. When all the wounds were covered, Kurogane laid Fay down on his bed softly and let him stay there.

" Better?"

" Much." Fay smiled and was grateful for his kindness.

Kurogane stood up. He made his way to the door and turned around.  
" I'll be back, I need to clean up a bit." He said," If anything happens, scream. The kids should be waking up soon, so I should see to make something to eat for them." Kurogane explained and left the room. He got to the kitchen and thought to make some eggs, toast, and bacon.

He grabbed a frying pan and promised himself that he would be calm. He turned on the element and went to the fridge and grabbed enough eggs for them and put them beside the stove. He turned around to grab the bacon when he heard a splat. He turned around and found three eggs fell to the ground. Kurogane grabbed a wet cloth and wiped the mess up. The ninja threw the cloth in the sink and went to the fridge and grabbed the bacon and three more eggs. He set the eggs down again and used the bacon package as a fence. He smiled at his thinking and went and got another frying pan for the eggs. Kurogane put that on another element and left that alone. He started to put the bacon into the heated pan and watched it start spitting at him. He flipped the bacon occasionally. When the bacon was getting close to getting ready he turned the pan on. He went to put the eggs in there and ended up breaking two. He wiped up that mess and started again. He got is and went over to the toast. Syaoran walked in the room and saw Kurogane throwing a fork into the sink rather roughly. " Stupid eggs!" The ninja growled.

" You don't cook eggs do you?" Syaoran asked.

" No!" He snapped.

Syaoran smiled. " Well I can see that you managed to do this without throwing something across the room and breaking something."

Kurogane glared at Syaoran.

" So how is Fay?"

" I don't now. He says he's fine, but I doubt it." Kurogane said, not telling him about the whip marks.

" Ok." He said leaving the room hearing Sakura's voice.

Kurogane finished up and put the plates on the table and set them up. He went and woke up Jason, and Calleigh. When they all came in the room, they were disbelieving that Kurogane made breakfast without yelling, breaking, or throwing things.

" Well eat it. I already ate my food." Kurogane told everyone and left the room with a plate of food and went to Fay's room.

Fay's eyes were closed, but he wasn't sleeping.

Kurogane walked in, saw him lying there looking like he was asleep. He quietly walked towards the door with the food when Fay spoke.

" Kuro-sama?"

" I thought you were a sleep." He said making his way back to the bed with the food. " I brought some food for you."

" What is it?" he said opening his eyes and started to sit up.

Kurogane then noticed a bruise on his face. ' Did he get punched?'  
" It is bacon, eggs, and toast."

" Did you make it?"

" Yes." He asked confused.

" I didn't hear anything thrown, I was just confused."

" You don't think I can't do it without throwing something?"

" Well now I do." Fay said.

Kurogane helped him sit up and handed him the plate of food, and took the clothes off to soak them in the solution more.

Fay started to eat his food.

" What happened?"

" What do you mean?"

" Why, how did you get the marks?" He asked.

Fay was silent for a bit and kept eating.

" I wouldn't do everything he wanted me to do so he punished Me."

" What would he possibly want you to do that would make him do that?"

" He- He wanted me to… never mind. I don't want to talk about it right now." Fay answered.

Kurogane wanted to know, but excepted this.

" Ok, Do you need anything?"

" Not at the moment." Fay said trying to think on what he would want or need.

Kurogane nodded. " Ok. Well, They are going to go get some more groceries today. I'm staying here."

Fay smiled. " Ok."

Kurogane heard some dishes being put in the sink and people walking to their rooms, getting ready for the shopping. Kurogane knew they were getting Fay something as a get well. But they didn't know that he was worse then they thought.

Kurogane heard the door after a while of rustling around shut.

" So I guess they are gone." He said grabbing the plate and took it to the kitchen.

He came back to the room and saw Fay trying to stand up.

" What are you doing?" Kurogane said walking over to him.

" I dislike being kept in one place for a while, I want to move around."

" Your cuts will get worse, just rest for the day." Kurogane said making him sit down on the bed."

There was a knock at the front door.

" You better stay on this bed." Kurogane scolded and went to the front door. When he opened it Neil was standing there, burnt and scared. He threw at Kurogane's feet the two replacements for Calleigh and Jason.

" Do you really think that will stop me?" He said. Kurogane looked up at him.

He made a fist.

" What do you think? OBVIOUSLY WE DID!" He yelled.

Neil smiled. " You really care for that kid, maybe next time I'll make sure that he is specially attended for. Get you mad, we went to soft on him. Maybe this time it wont be as nice."

" KUROGANE!" Kurogane whipped around to Fay screaming his name in fear.

Kurogane tried to run towards the bedroom, when he got tripped.

" Whoops, My bad." Neil said smiling.

Kurogane got up and punched him as hard as he could at Neil's face and he went flying across the street from the doorway, and Kurogane made it to the room to see someone trying to get Fay through the window. Kurogane punched this man and he went flying through the window. Kurogane quickly grabbed the blonde and took him to his bedroom where his sword it. He set Fay on his bed and got his sword from his closet.

The door to his bedroom opened. " So, You may have token the feather, but you didn't take all of magic. I want that feather back." Neil said inviting himself in the room.

" That feather is already with the rightful owner. There is no way you will be able to take it." Kurogane growled, taking a swing at him and cut his arm deep.

Neil looked at the wound. " I'm surprised you could actually hit me." He said.

Kurogane growled at him. " Stop playing these mind games!"

Neil laughed. The wound on his arm healed.

" You think these are mind games? You are so naïve." He said. He looked over at Fay, Fay whimpered a bit.

" Hello Fay. I wonder, how are your wounds doing?" He smiled at that.

Kurogane's eyes widened to think he was smiling at what he did to him. He swung his sword at Neil. Neil dodged it. " Hmm, I think you need to work on your aim. You're a ninja, shouldn't you be able to hit your target?" He said.

Kurogane growled and grabbed a small pocketknife and threw it at him and it stuck out of his arm. Neil took it out, threw it on the floor nest to Kurogane's feet.

The wound healed itself as well.

" I can use my magic and stop this wound." He explained. " No matter how hard you throw that knife or swing that sword, it will never cut me deep enough to do any damage."

Kurogane smiled. ' And what about magic swords?' He thought. He lifted his sword slightly and it started to glow. But If one didn't know there was magic, it would just look like the sun glimmering on it. He ran at Neil, swung his sword and said some words under his breath and a bright blue flash of light hit something. There was smoke everywhere, made it hard for him to see.

' Did I get him?' He thought trying to see through the smoke.

He heard laughter. Kurogane's thoughts went racing through his mind. ' I didn't get him, how did he dodge that.'

The smoke was getting thinner, once it was thin enough to see through, he saw Neil holding up the man that was trying to take Fay. He took the full blow, and was lying limp in Neil's hands.

" You've got to try harder then that." He said. " Now it's my move." His hand glowed a bright red and ran at Kurogane. 

* * *

Sorry that took a long time. I was trying different idea's to see which one I like more.  
I hope this one is alright. 


	12. Chapter 12

Kurogane watched his movements carefully as he ran towards him. He dodged the attack easily and moved to the opposite side of him. Neil was in the room facing the doorway where Kurogane stood by the body. He was calm and concentrating on his movements.

" So, you attack me, and you don't want to fight now that you couldn't hit me?" He said, hand still glowing. It formed a small ball shaped magic. Fay watched closely too.

' I have never seen this kind of magic before.' Fay thought.

Kurogane shook his head. " No, that's not it." He said simply.

Neil looked confused, ' What is he doing?' He thought to himself.

He attacked again and again, and Kurogane just dodged all of his attacks. Then he heard a faint little count down from him.

"3..."

Neil attacked

"2…"

Neil attacked again.

"1…"

Neil attacked for the final time and Kurogane then grabbed his sword and swung around and had it held by his throat. He smirked.

" So, What should I do now? Should I kill you for what you did to him, or should I kill you slowly?" He asked.

Fay watched in horror, ' Don't kill him, please.' He thought.

Kurogane smirked, "not so tough are you?" He said seeing his face.

" H-How did you do that?"

" Your movements, not that hard to follow." He said.

He bent closer to his ear, " Next time you fight someone, try to hide what your about to do." He whispered. He then with his free hand pinned Neil to the ground, kept his sword near his throat.

He grabbed the bed sheet that was in reach and tied his hand to the bed leg, once done that, he dropped the sword and tied the other hand with another bed sheet.

Unable to move, He looked up at Kurogane that was now standing with the sword to his heart.

Fay looked devastated.

" Don't worry, I'm not going to kill him, not until the brat and the other's show up." He said reading Fay's expression.

Fay relaxed a bit.

" I'm just like this so if he tries anything, I'm ready."  
Kurogane glared.

He then heard the door open and knew the kids were home.

"Hey kid, I need help here, I need to know, should I kill him now or slowly kill him for information?"

Everyone at the door was confused they ran into his room and saw the dead body, and Kurogane over Neil with the sword. Calleigh and Jason Stood their.

Syaoran came into the room not expecting to see Kurogane there with his sword on Neil. He looked confused.

" Uh… I want to know where Sakura's feathers are." He said now processing what just happened.

Kurogane smirked.  
" That's a good idea." He looked down at Neil.

" So, do you have any more of those feathers?" He growled.

Neil looked at him, now expressionless.  
" No comment." He replied.

Kurogane just smirked.  
" I could save your life, or you can die." He then moved the sword to his arm.

" I have trained to get information by cutting someone up and keeping them alive with out them dying from blood loss." He said.

" Would you like a demonstration on what I mean or will you co-operate?"

Neil just looked at him.

" How can I know you will let me stay alive?" He said angrily.

" Heh, suit yourself." He said now slowly cutting his arm, hearing him scream.

" Ok, I only have one more!" Neil shouted.

Kurogane shrugged.  
" Where."

" In my pocket." Syaoran got over and grabbed the feather in his pocket and quickly got over to Sakura and gave her, her feather.

The ninja had a smug look on his face. " Was that so hard?"

Neil only looked devastated, getting beat from a guy like Kurogane.  
" No." he grumbled.

" Well, I will let you live. Only you do a few things."

Neil looked scared to ask, " Wh-what?"

" Answer and questions, anyone asks and truthfully. And if you don't go after Calleigh…" Kurogane heard a little cough from Fay. " And Jason." He sighed at that.

Fay had a little smile on his face now.

Neil nodded.

" Anyone have any questions?"

No one spoke up.

" Ok, well I have one. How did that guy, or who ever that was know about us?"

Neil shrugged.  
" He just told me that you guys were traveling around and that you are looking for the feathers."

" Ok." The raven-haired man didn't believe him but couldn't prove it.

Neil was beat.

" You do go after them, after we leave this place, we will come back and kill you, no stopping me." He threatening in Neil's ear then cut the sheets off. Neil got up and looked around. He growled.

" I wont, so there will be no need for you to kill me." He stated then used what he had for magic and disappeared.

The feather was now in Sakura and she passed out and Syaoran put Sakura on Kurogane's bed where Fay sat. Fay moved out of the way for him.

The ninja put his Katana away and walked over to Calleigh.

" Well, He better not do anything to you, you were so kind to let us stay here, it was at least I could do so you wouldn't be killed."

Calleigh looked at him.  
" Thanks. I really appreciate it. You didn't have to do that for me."

Kurogane shrugged again, and walked off to the bathroom to clean up.

He took his clothes off and turned on the shower. He washed the dirt and junk he got from the small battle. His red eyes looked at his hands. They were shaking a bit. Kurogane stared deep into his hands and thought about his past, about his friends, about anything, when he heard a knock on the bathroom door.

" What."

" We are done cleaning up the mess and is about to make dinner are you joining us or staying in that shower?" Jason called in.

" I'm done." He said shutting off the water and made his way out of the tub, grabbing a towel and wrapping it around it waist. The ninja quickly toweled himself and started to dress himself.

He felt himself getting tired from the fight, and lack of sleep. He felt like he was about to pass out. Once he had his pants and shirt on, he grabbed the doorknob and twisted it till the door opened; he took one step and fell back with a loud thump. The lack of sleep finally caught up to him and he fell asleep.

Everyone rushed to the bathroom to find Kurogane, passed out on the bathroom floor. They all knew he pushed himself trying to help everyone. Jason picked Kurogane up and put him in his bed to sleep. Everyone but Fay left the room to finish the dinner.

He watched him sleep.  
" Thank you, Thank you for saving me." He whispered. He wished he could have done something more then just watching Kurogane do everything. He got up and walked to the door. " Tomorrow, I promise you will be resting, and I will be the one to help you." With that promise Fay walked out of the room to help the rest in the kitchen.

* * *

Sorry for those who read this story. I had a vacation with my friends out of town and there was no computer to go on. I just finished, I hope you like it. Please r&r 


	13. Chapter 13

Kurogane got up with his head throbbing. It was very bright outside it lit the room brightly. He rubbed his soar head and groaned when he felt a little lump from where he fell. He thought he slept from the time in the bathroom he remembers until the early morning. The ninja suspected that he was early and that Fay hadn't come in yet. He decided to get up anyways, if he was already wide-awake. The ninja made his way to the kitchen, He head the pots, and pans being washed. He was confused.

' How long have I been sleeping?' He got to the kitchen doors and saw Calleigh doing the dishes.

" Good morning sleeping beauty." She smirked when she saw him standing there.

" How long have I slept for?"

" I don't know, you passed out on your way out of the bathroom and you haven't gotten up until now. So I say a few hours."

" What time is it?"

" It's about 3 in the afternoon. Fay went out to get stuff; we are running low on food. He didn't want to go unless you woke up and he wasn't here. But I reassured him that I will be here and nothing will happen to you while he was out. He is worried about you." Calleigh said.

Kurogane tried to hold down a blush to think that Fay refused to help Calleigh, just to help him. He looked at the women.

" Need help?"

" No, but you can help if you want." She said.

Kurogane went and grabbed a towel from the oven's handle and dried and put away the dishes. He still felt tired, but not as bad as yesterday. He felt bad that he, the one that stopped Neil, the one that saved his best friend, passed out in the bathroom. He gave a long yawn and finished up the rest of the dishes, as Calleigh already left the room to go tidy up the other places.

He was thinking about the other feather and what they will do when he got something thrown at him and scared him and making him drop the glass he was drying in his hand. From his ninja training, his reflexes quickly grabbed the mop beside him and pointed it at the man that threw an orange at him. He saw Fay standing there, and for once there was no smile, not anger, no fright, no anything. Kurogane could not tell what he was thinking. 

" Hi, Uh… why did you do that?" Kurogane asked seeing Fay in the room, he dropped the mop on the ground.

Fay kept that stare at him, expressionless.

" Why do you look at me like that?"

Fay kept it up.

" What the hell! What are you trying to pull?"

Fay moved a bit closer.

Kurogane backed up till he could no more. His hands on the wall feeling it as if there was a secret door right there.

" Mage? Uh. What are you doing?"

Fay walked closer.

" Your, freaking me out."

The blonde got closer.

Kurogane found the orange that was thrown and threw it at Fay. There was a twitch in his mouth, as if he was trying not to smile.

Kurogane looked a bit frightened and scared.

" Uh, Idiot… this is not funny at all. You're really freaking me out."

Fay looked at him the same way. ' Maybe if I keep this up, he might actually say my name…' he thought to himself ' but I originally did that so he would stop doing stuff around the house and rested.'

" STOP THIS!" Kurogane yelled.  
Fay took a step closer.

' I'm a ninja, why is this freaking me out?' He thought to himself.

Fay was only a few feet away. 

Kurogane was getting really nervous.

" Please stop this!" Kurogane said desperately.

" WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT ME TO DO TEME?" He shouted.

Nothing worked.

Kurogane looked frightened, and overly confused how he, Fay, would frighten him.

Fay felt bad how he was getting him scared; he too was confused how it was working so well.

" Fay, you're freaking me out!  
STOP THIS!"

That is when Fay fell on the ground laughing.

Kurogane looked at him, still frightened.

" What the hell?"

" I got you to say my name!!" Fay shouted excitedly.

The ninja looked bewildered. " Wh-what? YOU DID ALL THAT TO MAKE ME SAY YOUR GOD DAMN NAME! YOU MADE ME THINK YOU WERE POSSESED OR SOMETHING!" Kurogane shouted.

Fay laughed some more. Kurogane grabbed the closest thing and threw it at Fay. Fay didn't stop laughing.

The ninja growled and walked out of the room. He grabbed the vacuum to clean up the glass he broke. When he got in the room he say Fay was off the ground.

Kurogane looked at the vacuum, remembering the first time he had ever used the machine. He knew this time how to work it so it wouldn't explode on him and them having to go buy a new one because he thought it would going to eat everyone.

He turned it on and he was sucking up the broken glass when it turned off, He swore loudly and got up. He turned around to go plug the plug back in when he found Fay standing there that turned off the power. 

" What are you doing?"

" nothing. You should go rest, I'll clean this up."

Kurogane looked at him with a confused face.

" No, I'm fine." He said pressing the button to clean up the mess.

" You don't have to do everything. Just go rest."

" I'm fine really." He looked Fay in the eye and saw what looked like sorrow, and pleading. 

" Please just go rest."

Kurogane thought it was different for him to do something like that and got up. He rested his hands gently on his shoulders. Fay tried to keep the eye contact, but was afraid if He kept it, Kurogane would search him. He looked away. 

" Look me in the eye. What is bugging you?"

Fay didn't budge.

" Please." He lifted one of his hands off his shoulder and grabbed his chin and forced him to look at him.

" What's wrong?"

" I just want you to rest."

" Why?"

" Be-because you do too much, and you over work yourself. Just take today to rest."

" Then you will over work yourself. What if I do the small jobs, and you do the bigger jobs?"

Fay looked at him.

" I have to do some work, you know Calleigh would be upset if I slacked off."

" She agreed you have done more then enough to earn yourself today off."

Kurogane growled. When he was sick, and stayed in bed, he disliked it. He didn't like staying in bed all day. He looked at him and then let go of him.

He turned the vacuum on again and sucked the last bit of glass away and turned it off. He unplugged the machine and walked over to the closet to store it away. 

Fay watched him. Kurogane knew he was being watched to make sure he didn't over work himself. Kurogane walked to his bedroom, Fay stayed in the kitchen to finish off the last two dishes that needed to be dried, when he heard the front door open and closed. He walked to the door and say Kurogane's shoes were not there. He sighed and just let him go, thinking he was just gong for a walk, when he walked back to the kitchen did he realized what he was doing. 

He ran to the back door and walked out.

" KURO-WANWAN!" Fay shouted, seeing him chop some wood for a fire that night.

Kurogane looked up and rolled his eyes.

He kept on chopping. Fay tried his best to look angry but was distracted by Kurogane's arms. 

" You can stop staring at me. It is rude you know." Kurogane said when he noticed this.

Fay looked down trying to hide his blush. He walked back to the house trying to avoid it.

Kurogane was glad he was gone so he could finish off the wood.

A few more wood he chopped and he brought them inside, that was when Fay was at the door right away.

" You tricked Me."

" So?" 

" You got to finish your work!"

" So?"

Fay couldn't speak. His mouth was open, but words never came out.

" Can I go put these away now?" He said throwing his shoes off and pushing pass Fay.

Fay followed him.

" What are you doing?" He growled, forgetting how much Fay actually annoyed him. 

" Nooothing!" He said like a little kid up to something. 

" What are you doing?"

" I told you, nothing!" He said rocking back and forth on the ball of his feet.

The ninja threw the wood in the wood stock beside the fireplace and got up. He rolled his eyes and went to the kitchen to make himself something to drink.

" I made you something." Fay called, following him in the kitchen.

" What?" He asked curiously.

" You got to close your eyes."

Kurogane was a bit afraid what he was about to do. He closed his eyes. And waited for the horror.

" Now open your mouth."

" What! No I know you just made me-" He was cut off and opened his eyes to see a cookie sticking out of his mouth. He spat it out.

" You know I hate sweets!" 

Fay pretended to pout.

" But I made these special for you!"

" AND I HATE SWEETS!" 

Fay turned around and had fake crocodile tears running down his face.

Kurogane knew they were fake tears. He just turned around and headed out to the living room.

Fay heard the kitchen door slam shut and Fay knew that the ninja left. He turned back around.

Kurogane was now sitting in his favorite chair and closed his eyes.

" KURO-WANWAN DOESN'T CARE ABOUT ME!" Fay shouted in his ear. The raven man jumped.

" WHAT THE HELL MAGE!" He shouted. Mokona strolled in to see Kurogane standing up trying not to hit Fay that was now on the floor laughing. 

" What is Kuro-woof doing to poor Fay?" He asked, standing on the coffee table.

Kurogane growled at him.

" He is being his usual idiot self, and thinks he is being funny." He said shortly.

Mokona watched, jumped down and went to Fay, that was now slowly getting up from his laughing fit.

" Are you alright Fay?" Mokona asked.

" I'm fine Mokona." 

Now Calleigh came in the room.

" Jason went home, Syaoran and Sakura went out to get the few things Fay couldn't bring home. Should we start on a late lunch or an early dinner?" She asked them.

Kurogane was hungry since he hadn't eaten all day.

" Doesn't matter as long as I have something to eat." He said, grabbing his now growling stomach. He didn't realized how hungry he really was until then.

Sakura came rushing through the door, out of breath with Syaoran right behind her.

" What's wrong?" Kurogane asked, worried that Neil was after them.

The two started to laugh.

" What's so funny?"

" We were just having a race Kurogane." Syaoran said trying to catch his breath.

Mokona jumped to the window and looked outside.

" Mekko"

" You sense the feather?" asked Syaoran.

Mokona nodded. 

"Where?"

Mokona jumped on Syaoran's shoulder," It's walking away, hurry." Syaoran and Kurogane raced to the door.

" Kurogane, you're over working yourself again!" Fay complained.

" What ever mage." He said putting shoes on and ran out the door with Syaoran and Mokona.

" It went down this street."

They followed his instructions.

Then went down a few more streets. When they came up to a dark ally.

" It went down here." He said pointing down.

They slowly made their way down the ally, hoping it was someone else, and not Neil. They didn't bring their swords, so they had no weapon.

They saw a small outline of someone, and a feather.  
It was still bright out, but the ally way was too dark to see everything.

The little person then darted towards them, with no weapons, they decided without even saying it, they would just defend themselves and try to snatch the feather from who ever it is.

They went to their stance, ready for an attack when they saw a fist coming at them.


	14. Chapter 14 to live or not to live

Kurogane and Syaoran saw the punch and dodged it. Kurogane swiftly jumped over the person and grabbed the person's arms and pulled them tight behind their back. He heard a little yell of pain, and it didn't sound like any one they knew.

" Who are you?" Kurogane asked.

The person didn't say anything.

" Your just a kid!" Kurogane said, letting go of the small person. His clothes were dirty, ripped and stained. His hair's a mess and knotted. There was scratched on him, as if he just got in a fight, they were still fresh.

" What happened?" 

" I won it fare and square!" The little boy shouted.

" Won what?"

" This!" He exclaimed proudly, showing them a feather.

' That's Sakura's feather.' Syaoran thought.

Kurogane looked at it and the boy quickly shoved it in his pocket.

" You wont be getting it!"

" How old are you?" asked Syaoran.

" I'm ten." He said.

" Are you hungry? We could make a trade for that feather, some food and decent clothes, and a blanket, for that feather of yours?" Syaoran asked.

" Why would you trade me all those things for a feather?"

" Because." He started. " It is a really pretty feather and I thought that it would be a perfect present for a girl I like." He said.

The boy looked at the feather, his stomach started to growl.

" What do you say?" Kurogane asked.

The boy nodded.

" What's your name?" asked Kurogane.

The boy was hesitant. " My-my name?"

" Yes, your name."

" My name is Marius."

" Do you have a home?" Asked Syaoran.

The boy was caught off guard with that question. He shook his head, and realized they couldn't see him so he replied, " No, not really."

Syaoran felt bad for this small boy.  
" Well we will give you that food and a blanket, and some clothes if you just hand us the feather. 

The boy obeyed and handed him the feather.

They started to head back to the house to give him some food. When they were out of the ally, they say the boy looked worse then what they could see. He had blonde hair and it was a bit long. He was a bit smaller then Syaoran and had magnificent smoky gray eyes. 

He followed the two older guys to the house.

The boy looked a bit uncomfortable.

" What's wrong?" asked Syaoran.

" n-nothing." He stuttered.

They walked in. Fay jumped up when he seen they came back unharmed.

" Who's this?" He asked and he bent over to look at the boy at his height.  
" His eyes are gorgeous!"

" This is Marius." Syaoran introduced to Fay. Once their shoes were off, they went into the living room. Kurogane let the kid sit in his chair since it was the comfiest. The thanked him for his generosity once Fay explained to him he wasn't usually this nice, and how that it was his favorite chair.

Calleigh came in the room.  
" Oh and who is this?" as she was drying her hands.

" This is Marius." Fay said standing beside him.

" What happened?"

" Kuro-wan explained to me how he was homeless, had no food, and not very usable clothes as you can see."

She nodded. " I have some extra clothes for him. He can stay here as long as he wants. How old is he?"

" I'm ten." He said looking up and then looking back down with a small blush on his face. Fay chuckled.

He walked over to Calleigh, I'll help you with dinner." Fay said taking Calleigh in the kitchen to get diner ready.

Syaoran went to get the kid some food before dinner.

Kurogane stayed in the room with the boy.

It was a bit awkward. Both wanted to say something, but nothing could come out of their mouths. It was a silent; they could hear the clock ticking with each second passing by.

" Dinner is ready!" chimed Fay from the kitchen door. Kurogane got up as well as they boy.

" We sit at the table." Kurogane explained making his way to the table. As he sat down, Fay brought an extra chair in for the boy.

They were talking to the boy, asking him how he lived and what he was up too. 

Kurogane could see Calleigh liked kids. As if she wanted one for her own. He was polite and proper.

" I have an extra bed if you would like to stay here." She asked him.

Everyone could tell that she said for one night, but they all thought the same thought.  
She was going to keep him.

He thanked her very much.

She smiled brightly at him.

They had that night burgers and fries, something Kurogane wasn't too fond of. It was too greasy, and spiced up too much for his liking. He quickly gobbled it up and excused himself form the table. The food smelt greasy to him as well.

He got up and made his way to his bedroom. He lay down and waited for the hyper active Mage came waltzing in.

He had his hands under his head and he stared up at the ceiling, the stuffed dog was sitting beside him. He turned his head to look at every detail of the dog.

He stared into the red painted eyes of the dog. He was thinking about Fay and his feelings about him. He figured out he liked him, but was it more then that? He couldn't stay angry with him any longer, and it hurt him to see him sad, fake or not.

He rolled on his side, his back to the door. He kept and ear open for the door.  
His eyes were slowly closing from over doing it. He knew Fay was right, but hated to stay in one place, and especially when He let someone tell him he was over doing something and he told then they were right. His eyes were closing more. The ninja knew he was about to fall asleep. He didn't want to, try to keep his eyes open so he could see the Mage.  
He heard the door and rolled over to see who it was, but saw the door opened on it's own. He rolled onto his back and now closed his eyes. That's when he felt his hands were forcefully taken from his stomach and tied to the bars of his bed. He opened his eyes quickly and looked at who it was. He couldn't see anything. Then he saw the little kid at the end of his bed smiling. 

Kurogane tried to struggle and realized what he was tied with. It was long handcuffs. Kurogane pulled and tugged, but they were strong, as if magic was holding them together.

" How did you do this? You not strong enough, you would need to have someone else help you." He asked looked at him with the death glare. The boy snapped a finger, Fay walked over to the end of the bed beside him. His eyes didn't look right. It looked blank, as if he wasn't there.

" W-What did you do to him?"

The boy only smiled. The boy snapped his finger and Fay jumped over the bed and straddled Kurogane.

" What did you make him do?"

The boy didn't answer him again. He snapped his finger's once more and Fay grabbed The ninja's throat and started to squeeze. 

He started to choke.

" S-Stop!" He croaked out of his mouth. 

Fay only squeezed more.

" F-FAY, Your … in t-there. St-stop this!"

The boy laughed.  
" The magician can't hear you."

The voice didn't sound like the boys' let alone and ten year old boy anyways. He sounded like a 20-30 year old man.

Kurogane wasn't afraid to die, He thought death was another adventure, another place for him to strengthen his knowledge.  
What was scaring him, was that Fay, His friend, the man he loved was killing him. He was being controlled out of his own will. He was scared for him.

" F-Fay!" He said once more hoping that it got through.


	15. Chapter 15

Fay watched Kurogane walk off to his bedroom and tried to quickly finish his dinner so he could ask him what he has been waiting to say all day.

The little boy thanked for the dinner and asked if he could sit in the living room while the others finished their meal.

Sakura was quite; she was usually talking to Syaoran about what they should do the next day. But she was quite.

After awhile Calleigh said she was going to go check on the boy since she was already done. And she left to go in the living room.  
Fay was trying to finish his food quickly so he could put the dishes away so he could check on Kurogane. Once done, he grabbed his plate and Syaoran's. He went to put the dishes in the sink and Sakura was finished when he came back.

" I'm going to start a fire." Syaoran said, heading into the living room with Sakura.

Fay quickly put the rest of the dishes in the sink and went to eh living room. He walked in through the door telling them he was going to go check on Kurogane when he saw everyone tied up with gages in their mouths.

Fay was rushing over to them to untie them when he realized the little kid wasn't with them. He was about to untie Syaoran when he felt someone tap on his shoulder. He turned around and the boy was standing there.

" You're going to kill Kurogane."

Fay didn't at once recognize the voice. He was about to push the kid away when he thought he fell asleep, Felt like falling, when the boy really was controlling him, the boy who too was being controlled by someone. Someone, Fay had already met when he was little.

"St-Stop this b-before you d-do some-something you re-regret!"

Fay thought he was dreaming, he thought that he heard Kurogane talking to him, as if he was choking.

" Fay!" He choked.

' Kuro-woof?' He thought.

His hands were getting soar and he had no clue why.

" H-help." His voice sounded weak.

" KUROGANE!" He shouted in his thoughts. He was scared. He sounded like he was in serious trouble.

' Is this a dream?'

The blonde felt like he was opening his eyes, as if he really fell asleep, only he saw Kurogane and he saw his hands on Kurogane's throat. The ninja's eyes were closing. He let go and felt Kurogane gasp for air. Fay had his hands over his mouth.

" Kuro-pi!" He shouted.

" It's good to have you back." He said before he passed out from loss of air.

Fay tried to unlock the cuffs, but realized only magic could take it off. He chanted some words and took them off. He got off Kurogane, and saw him up so he could breathe better.

That's when he turned and saw the boy, and remembered what happened in the living room.

" Who are you?" Fay asked.

The boy chuckled.

" You don't remember my voice Fay?" The boy said.

Fay remembered all right. The very voiced asked him if he or his brother would live.

Fay just looked at him.

" What do you want?"

" The feather." The boy said.

" Your too late, all the feathers are in Sakura and we were about to leave." Fay said.

" Oh really?"

" Yes! Now go away! Get out of that poor boy!"

" So you do remember who I am."

Fay looked down, remembering, what happened with his brother.

" Hmm… Well, I do sense there is no longer any feathers in the world anyways.  
So I guess you guys go it off easy."

Fay glared at the boy, and then out of nowhere the boy fell face first on the bed. Fay realized that the man using the boy left. Fay, held Kurogane and started to silently cry to himself, thinking he almost killed the person precious to him.

He rest his head on the ninja shoulder, Tears were running down his face. " I'm sorry." He whispered on his shoulder. When Kurogane's breathing became easier, Fay lay him down and covered him in blankets. He wiped the tears from his face. He walked over to the boy and picked him up. He carried him to the living room and rested him on the couch. He walked over and untied everyone.

" FAY! Are you alright?" Sakura asked once she was untied, seeing his red puffy eyes.

" Yes, I'm fine Sakura, Help me untie everyone.  
Someone was just controlling him, he's fine now."

Once everyone was untied they surrounded the boy.

" So he was being controlled."

" Yes, I know who it was, but I don't know any names."

Calleigh looked down at him.

" What was he looking for?"

" Her feathers." Fay said talking about Sakura.

" So he will be fine now that all of them are gone?"

" Yes. He only did that to get the feathers. It is us he wants."

" Where's Kurogane?" Asked Syaoran.

Fay looked at his feet.

" Passed out on his bed."

" What happened?" Sakura asked.

Fay didn't say anything, tears swelling up in his eyes.

" I'm going to go check on him. You guys just watch over him. I can deal with Kurogane." He then left the room and rushed into Kurogane's room. He shut the door and leaned up against it. Tears falling fast he slid down until his butt was resting on the floor. He covered his eyes with his hands and cried.

" I'm s-so sorry K-Kurogane." Fay said. Saying his full name. No nicknames, nothing.

If it was the fact that Fay was crying or, that he said his full name, he doesn't know fore sure, but he knew that he woken up to find Fay at his door crying. He was still slightly out of breath, and the ninja has a huge Headache. All he wanted to do was get up to comfort the distraught man.

Kurogane tired to get up, but the headache hurt worse when he sat up so he just lay there.

Fay got up and walked over to Kurogane, not realizing he was awake.  
Kurogane's eyes were shut tight trying not to cry out in pain, he didn't like to let people think he was weak over a silly headache.

Fay sat on the edge of the bed and rested his head on Kurogane's shoulder again. He brought he legs up and rested against the ninja. Tears still flowing down his face, he held onto the shirt Kurogane was wearing.

" I'm so sorry." He whispered.

Kurogane reached over and wrapped an arm over the magician, he was glad he came over here so he could hug him. He held Fay close and rolled over so he could face him.

" Don't feel bad. It wasn't your fault."

Fay was shocked that he was awake. He tried to look away. Kurogane used his hand to hold his head to look at him. With the other he wiped the tears away from his face.

" I don't want to see you sad. Just tell me, promise me that you wont blame yourself, and don't do anything stupid?"

Fay looked into the red eyes," But I almost killed you. Wouldn't you be upset?"

Kurogane looked almost hurt that he was blaming himself.

"Why would I be upset? I know you wouldn't intentionally do something like that. Please don't blame yourself."

Fay couldn't look at him, even though his hand was holding it in place, he was looking at his cheek or his mouth, anywhere but his eyes.

" Fay."

Fay looked up in his eyes once he said his name.

" You're hurting me. Please, Done blame yourself. It was someone who was taking control of that boy that controlled you. It wasn't your fault at all. I'm fine. I have a headache though, but something that can go away. But knowing that you are blaming yourself, something that couldn't have been helped, it just hurts me. I don't want to see you sad. What happened today, something that I don't expect you to forget easily. But I do expect you not to blame yourself.  
For me?"

Fay looked deep in his eyes and saw sadness, saw worry. Fay agreed. He knew that it wasn't his fault, even though he felt like it. Once he agreed he no longer saw sadness, but he still saw worry.

Kurogane tried to sit up once more but the headache kept him down.  
" Guess I'm staying like this for a bit." He chuckled. Fay smiled weakly, still upset. Kurogane felt his sadness, and held him closer, their faces were almost touching, but their bodies were touching.

" Do you feel better?" The raven-haired man asked.

Fay nodded. Kurogane smiled more.

" Good."

Kurogane thought about doing something, but Fay was feeling upset so he didn't want to ruin something so special, because he was upset. Instead he just held him close. There came a knock on the door.

Kurogane tried to sit up once more and failed miserably. Fay got up and opened the door. " The boy is awake, Calleigh wanted me to tell you." Sakura said, once Fay opened the door.

" Fay, are you alright? Your eyes are red from crying."

Fay smiled. " I'm fine Sakura. Everything's better."

Sakura smiled and walked off towards where everyone was. Fay closed the door again and walked back over to Kurogane's bed.

" Would you like some aspirin?"

Kurogane, never having aspirin, didn't know what it was.

" How is it that where you come from, have no clue some of the stuff I don't even know, and you know it better then me?"

" Because I'm not afraid to ask what things do." Fay said.

" Whatever."

Fay walked off to get him some aspirin and a glass of water. Once he got the two items. He came back and handed them to the ninja.

Kurogane took them and popped the two pills in his mouth and swallowed them whole with the help of water. He handed the empty glass of water to Fay and rested his head on the pillow.

" I'm going out to help with anyone, You rest, I'll come check on you every now and then, and tomorrow we will talk about leavening tomorrow or not." Fay said, now leaving the room to do dishes, while the ninja slept, the princess helped Calleigh and Syaoran made the fire.

* * *

So, This is closing to an end of their advnture.  
I need some help.  
should I keep going on ths one and make them go to another world,  
or make sequel to tis story?  
And if so here is some suggestion's for the other world. ( moslty for my friend, but I need your helpt o see if I should.)  
Should I make a slash with another story, the other stroy being Naruto ( if so tell me parings in there. it might mostly be just sasuxnaru)

Or should I jsut make another completly different world?

Help?  
R&R  



	16. Chapter 16 the end,

Kurogane woke from his deep sleep to feel the breath of someone else, only signaling the half awake ninja that a certain someone one only inches away from him face, watching him sleep.  
" If you don't move, you will be getting yourself off that wall by a fork." Kurogane growled grumpily.  
" I still don't know how you can sleep in! Since today's the day we leave!" Fay shouted happily!  
" I wonder what the next world will be like?" Fay sat on Kurogane's stomach; hand on his chin, trying to think of what the next world will be like.  
" Mage… GET OFF ME!" Kurogane roared angrily and he kicked the light man off him, and sent him flying off the bed. He rolled over and brought the covers to hide his head.  
" That hurt!" Fay whined.  
" Good, now go away." He mumbled under the sheets.  
" Awe… Mr. Grumpy pants! But we have to say our good byes before we go! We still need to clean our rooms!"  
" I said go away!"  
" I'm here to wake you up, and get you out of bed!" Fay sang.  
Kurogane groaned. He knew the mage would not stop until he got out of bed. The tired ninja threw the covers off and slowly got out of bed. He walked moodily to the door and threw it open.  
" YAY! Kuro-tan is up!" Fay shouted, getting up from the ground and followed him. Kurogane reached the living room and plopped down on the couch.  
" Kuro-muu! Why are you on the couch?"  
" So I can sleep!"  
" But you have to eat your breakfast, Then you have to clean your room!"  
" You sound like a nagging mother, telling her grumpy teenager to clean his room."  
" Yes!"  
" Err! You annoy me too much you know that?" Kurogane growled as he got up to pour a bowl of cereal.  
" Yes, you try and make sure I know that."  
" Good."  
He walked in the kitchen to find Sakura doing dishes. Calleigh was folding laundry.  
" So the dead do wake up."  
" Bite me." Kurogane snapped at Calleigh.  
" Down dog."  
Kurogane growled.  
" He just woke up on the wrong side of the bed." Mokona chirped up from behind a stack of freshly washed pile of clothes.  
" I wonder WHY!" he shouted, implying about Fay who was still in the living room.  
" I'm guessing it was Fay?"  
"You could tell?" He exclaimed sarcastically.  
He banged the bowl down and poured the cereal. After pouring the milk in the cereal, Kurogane brought the food into his room and ate silently in there. He looked around and saw that it was a bit messy. He sighed.  
" Stupid mage." He growled. He finished up his cereal and went to put it away in the kitchen. He looked in the living room, and Fay wasn't in there, he went in the kitchen, and he wasn't in there.  
" Now that the grumpy dog has been fed, is he better?" Calleigh asked.  
" What ever."  
" I'll take that as a yes."  
Kurogane left again to go clean his room. He got in and sighed.  
" This will take forever!" He started to pick things up off the floor and throwing them on the bed so he could at least vacuum. He picked up some presents from Christmas, his sword, and his clothes he borrowed from Calleigh and threw them all on his bed.  
" Stupid cleaning, stupid mage, stupid everything!" He grumbled as he made his way down the hallway to the closet to get the vacuum.  
" Awe Kuro-wanwan is cleaning!" Fay squeaked.  
Kurogane glared mercilessly at the magician and walked back to his bedroom with the vacuum in hand. He shut the door and sighed.  
" This is going to be a long, hard day." He groaned and started to vacuum his whole bedroom. That took him about twenty minutes, since it blew up in his face twice, It kept unplugging, and he threw it across the room about five times. Finally he got it to work and took him five minutes and he went to store it back in the closet.  
" Were you have some troubles Kuro-pii"  
" What makes you say that?"  
" The fact that I heard yelling, banging, and I think I heard you breaking something."  
" What's it to you? "  
" Would you like any help?"  
" What for?"  
" Your room is the messiest, and it will take you forever."  
The ninja grunted a reply.

" Ok!" Fay shouted happily and he pranced ahead of the warrior to get to his room.

" Ok, now we got to do laundry." Fay said as he grabbed all of his clothes,  
" And you start organizing what ever is not organized!" Fay said over the pile of laundry in his hands, as he left the room to do it for him.

Kurogane sighed.  
' At least I don't have to do the laundry.' He thought as he started to organize the room. He sorted the clothes that were never used, and then he sorted through the closet with all the stuff he got from Christmas. Once He finished that up, he started to dust things off. He put a stack of clothes by the door so when he left the room he could go put them back to Calleigh. He had his back to the door, ducting the beside table when Fay walked in with all the clothes and bead sheets (took him a bit to get it off the bed from all the stuff on top of it.)  
" Here Kuro-tan, here's the-" Fay was cut off as he tripped over the pile of clothes and was tumbling over, when the ninja quickly turned around to catch the wizard, when their lips met in the process.  
Both their eyes widened from it and started to slightly blush. Fay broke away and turned his head.  
" Sorry." He mumbled.  
Kurogane shook his head. " It's not your fault." He said making the magician to look back at him, and this time, it was Kurogane's turn to steal a kiss.  
Their lips made contact once more, only this time longer. Fay was shocked, but slowly closed his eyes. The kissed slowly deepen. Their tongues were fighting for dominance. Fay already knew he was going to lose, but it was worth a try.  
Kurogane's tongue explored the warm cavern. They finally broke apart for air. Lust in both man's eyes, they smiled stupidly at each other.  
" I think we should finish cleaning Kuro-wanwan" Fay whispered.  
The ninja growled in protest, but knew he was right. He let go of the wizard and started to finish the dusting, while Fay went back to re-fold the dropped laundry. After an hour, the room was cleaned and they walked out of the room towards the kitchen.  
" About time!" Calleigh exclaimed.  
" Sorry, we were-"  
" MAKING OUT! WE KNOW!" She shouted.  
" Wh-WHAT?" Kurogane shouted.  
" WHAT MAKES YOU THINK THAT?"  
She smirked.  
" I didn't, until now."  
" WHAT!" Kurogane shouted again.  
" YES. YOUR BEING DEFENSIVE AS IF IT ACTUALLY HAPPENED AND DON'T WANT US TO KNOW!"  
" SO WHAT! THAT DOESN'T MAKE IT TRUE!"  
"NO! BUT IT SURE IS SAYING YOU'RE GUILTY! AND THE FACT THAT THE MINUTE I MENTIONED IT, YOU WERE HESITATING, AND FAY OVER THE IS BLUSHING!"  
Kurogane quickly turned around to see that, to his horror, he was actually blushing.  
" FUCK! MAGE!"  
Everyone started to giggle.  
" But it is time for you to head to your next world am I right?" Calleigh asked.  
" Yeah. Thank you very much Calleigh." Sakura said.  
" My pleasure."  
They all walked outside, they all had their things that they could carry from their Christmas gifts, and they waved goodbye to Calleigh.  
" Come visit soon." She shouted over the wind, as they got sucked up in Mokona's mouth.  
They were now onto another world, hoping it would be easier then the last, But when they get their, they will soon find out how wrong they were.

* * *

Ok, sorry if this is really short, I couldn't really think of an ending, and this was the best out of all the idea's I had. I'm making a sequel called  
"Three simple words."  
please look for that. This was my first fic, and I will try my hardest to make the other one way better.  
Thank you for your reviews, and hopefully you will like my new one! 


End file.
